Desert Stars
by Goddess of the VioletMoon
Summary: AU- Gaara is born under an ill omen and as a result the entire village shuns his existance, but he has the love of his mother and the friendship of a certian little Hyuuga. Will their love be enough to save him or will he become the demon of legend? A tale of great adventure, romance and horror! It's my second story!
1. Prologue

**_This is my second story and I don't know if I am that good, but I try very hard to please _**

* * *

_Desert Stars_

The Sun had barely begun to set over the horizon of Suna when it happened. Karura who was six eight pregnant felt alive, happy, and healthy went into labor a whole. In fact, she had walked around all day in labor -assuming that the pains she felt were just a fussy fetus- not knowing that her little one was on the way. It was the blood dripping down her legs that gave it away and if Yashamaru had not been around Karura and her little one might very well be dead and gone.

Once the delivery was over Karura was cradling her premature infant son in her arms. She felt terrible and wondered where she had gone wrong. Her first two pregnancies went well, so why was she having complications now? The tiny infant in Karura's arms, despite his small stature was squirming around and was surprisingly strong. Karura smiled and ran a finger through the little one's crimson hair. He was a beautiful and feisty little thing. "I didn't expect to see you so soon. I'm sorry I don't have a name picked out for you." The infant seemed a little disappointed, but understanding. Karura laughed. "You're so lively. I think I'll have my hands full after a while." The infant made a little cooing sound and cuddled into his mother's chest. Karura was concerned for her son but looking at him now she could see that he was strong, and that he would live a long life.

X-X-X-X

The Kazekage was sitting at his desk reading over a scroll that he had read over a hundred times already. A grim look creased in his features. A knock at the door called his attention. "Enter." Yashamaru entered the Kazekage's office and bowed lowly. "Lord Kazekage, the Lady Karura has delivered prematurely. The doctor said that the child is weak, but he will be fine given proper medical attention and time to grow. The doctor has also suggested that you see your wife. He said she may benefit from seeing you after such an ordeal." The Kazekage eyed Yashamaru and smirked. "Is that so? Well then inform the oracle Chiyo so that we can have the boy's stars read." Yashamaru gave a final bow before retreating from the Kage's office.

X-X-X-X

Karura was getting over the initial shock of having a premature child by watching her infant son in his bassinet; the nurse had been kind enough to place it next to her. The fiery little one moved around a lot for a newborn. Karura reached out a hand and stroked his hair. The infant had only been in this world for a few hours and Karura already knew how to soothe and quiet him. The infant nuzzled into his mother's touch. "I'm so glad you are here little one." Karura whispered. A sharp knock at the door startled both mother and child. Without waiting for a permission to enter the Kazekage stepped in with Yashamaru, the oracle Chiyo, and four nobles in tow. Karura frowned and the little one started to cry. The Kazekage looked in the bassinet at his new-born son; his expression was one of indifference. "This child has hair in a shade of red I've never seen before." Chiyo chimed as she approached the bassinet as well. "It is time to read his stars."

Karura's expression only deepened. She hated the star ceremony held at the birth of every noble and royals' birth. It was a despicable means of telling the people of Suna that the Kazekage and the nobles were better and that their children were destined for greatness while everyone else was plain and destined merely to serve under their great lord. However, some of the star ceremonies had prophesied of horrible things, and in the end those children were either killed or banished. Karura was overjoyed when Temari and Kankuro received good fortunes and allowed to live their lives, but something told her this star ceremony was going to go horribly wrong.

The oracle Chiyo lifted the child from his bassinet and walked over to the balcony. Two nobles were already at the glass doors and proceeded to open them for the elderly woman. She stepped out into the moon light followed by the Kazekage and Yashamaru. Karura couldn't get out of bed so she sat up as best she could and leaned forward trying to get a good look at what was going on. Chiyo held the infant up before the full moon before closing her eyes and reciting a chant in Suna's ancient language. The language was more of a relic now and, was only known by the oracles and holy men of Suna. If Chiyo could to translate, the chant would have sounded something like this; Spirits of our ancestors and spirits of the, wild gather now and see this child. See his body. See his heart. See his eye and see his soul. See him now. Who is he? Who will he be? Write out the truth. Write it in the stars tonight. When Chiyo finished her chant the room was fell eerily silent. Karura gripped her bed sheets in her hands and waited. Chiyo opened her eyes to reveal a pair of amethyst orbs. Not just the iris. The entirety of her eyes had changed color. She gazed up at the stars, silently murmuring. The little infant began squirming in Chiyo's grasp. She brought the newborn down and cradled him in her arms. When she turned around her eyes had returned to normal, but her expression was grim and pointed at the Kazekage.

"This Child will love a long and difficult life. He will bring a great chaos upon this village. He is the child of legend fated to become Shukaku's next vessel." There was another deadly silence in the room before the Kazekage pulled a kunai from the sleeve of his robes. "Then we must destroy him." Karura screeched as she thrashed at her sheets resulting in an unpleasant tumble out of the bed. Yashamaru rushed to his sister's aid but he pushed him away and stood on wobbly legs. "If you lay one finger on my son's head I will kill you!" The Kazekage looked enraged and showed no signs of relenting. "You would let such a threat to the village live?" Karura sneered at her husband's remark. "You would consider an infant a threat? Fuck the stars and your star ritual! He is my son and I will not allow any harm to befall him." Karura's voice was dripping venom. The Kazekage growled and snatched the infant from Chiyo's arms. Everyone in the room looked on with wide eyes as the Kazekage held his newborn son by one arm, dangling him in the air like a dead rabbit caught in a snare. The infant cried and screamed making his pain known to everyone in the room. Despite the dreadful prophecy given by the oracle, the baby's cry pulled on the heart-strings of everyone in the room except for the Kazekage. Karura lunged at her husband and snatched her son away. The infant's shoulder had already turned an ugly shade of brown. "He is your son too." Karura whispered as she cradled the injured babe. Everyone in the room remained still waiting on orders from their Kage, but they all looked on him with pitying eyes. The man scoffed and threw down his knife. "Fine you can keep that filthy child but know he is no son of mine. And all of you who look on me with shame you are more than welcome to die with all your morals in tact because the demon won't show you any mercy. If we let him get too strong he will kill us all, and you all will be to blame. The Kazekage turned swiftly and left the room followed by four very apologetic nobles. The only ones who stayed behind were Yashamaru and the oracle Chiyo. She looked at Karura ruefully and offered to help, but the Lady of Suna refused and stood up on her own. On trembling legs she guided herself back into bed and cradled her son. Once she was comfortable she looked at her brother with a steely expression. "Gaara."

"What did you say?"

Karura repeated herself. "His name is Gaara. My son's name is Gaara." Yashamaru nodded in response. The oracle Chiyo approached the edge of the bed and bowed her head to Karura and Gaara. "I hope that in time, you will forgive me Lady Karura. Before the ritual I knew the result. I did not tell you because I did not want to worry you, and because I would have put your life in danger as well. I know more than I am allowed to reveal, so I hope that you can find it in your heart to trust me and think of me as an ally from now on." The oracle smiled and turned to Yashamaru. "Could you walk an old woman home?" Yashamaru looked to Karura who nodded her consent and the two left. When to two were gone Karura looked at Gaara who was falling asleep rapidly. That night she swore to protect her son at any cost necessary.

The Kazekage was furious. He stormed through the halls of his mansion to his office; the four nobles still in tow. The Kazekage sat down at his desk and practically ripped open the draws to his desk before pulling out the same scroll he was reading earlier and reviewing it again. He growled and threw the scroll down on the floor. "We have to eliminate that child before he is of age."

* * *

******_If you were waiting on Always There for You...Sorry. I doubt GaaHina fans are reading AkuRoku, but I still have to apologize to you guys. I promise I will get that stoy done just not now since I'm having so much trouble with it. I rather struggle with it for a while than push out a crap story just for the sake of finishing it._**

**Please, if you liked this or have any questions let me know. Leave a review**

**Love, Goddess of the VioletMoon**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ta-Da! Chapter one is here. Sorry that the first part doesn't say prologue I am going to go back and fix that. **

**Also know that the only part of the story that is going to be told in 3rd person is the porlogue. Everything else will be Gaara and maybe Hinata's Pov.**

* * *

_Desert Stars_

_Chapter 1_

At the beginning of this year, when I entered my sixth year of life, a series of assassination attempts have been made against me. Since then the attacks have continued. I faced my own mortality several times each month. I don't understand why people want to kill me. There are even days when I wish it would happen so that I wouldn't have to be afraid anymore, but on those days my mother wraps me in her arms and says "Gaara, I need you to live." I continue to live on for my mother because she is the only person in this world who loves me.

Most nights I can count on my Uncle Yashamaru to watch over me and protect me, but when he is away on missions, I do not sleep. It occurred to me one night while he was away that I need a second line of defense. Another way to protect myself just in case. That is when I started keeping weapons hidden around my room. The one that made me feel the safest was the kunai hidden under my pillow. This morning, while working, the maid charged with cleaning my room discovered the knife in my possession. The look she gave me was awful. She looked at me as if I intended on using the knife against her. With the knife in her right hand and my wrist grasped tightly in her left, she dragged me outside to the courtyard where my mother was tending to her garden. "Lady Karura, I have something urgent to tell you."

My mother turned from her current task and eyed the maid before nodding for her to continue. "The young lord was hiding this in his room." The servant thrust the kunai forward to show my mother. "Forgive my forwardness, but someone his age should not have such a dangerous object in his possession, and taking into account what the oracle said-"

"That is quite enough." My mother's voice was stern and cold. "Yura, are you not the one in charge of cleaning Gaara's room?" The servant name Yura stiffened but nodded in response. "Then there is no doubt that you cleaned up the mess from a few days ago, correct?" Yura grimaced and nodded once more and my mother continued. "Then you know that if there is a weapon in my son's room it is put there in place for his own protection." When my mother said this I could feel Yura's grip on my wrist tighten and I winced from the friction. "Oh yes and before I forget, Yura you may release my son now, and if I ever catch you dragging him about in such a disgraceful again I'll be sure to make you regret it." The maid Yura quickly released my wrist and stepped back. "L-Lady Karura, P-please forgive me. I forgot myself. I will return to my duties."

"Yes. please do and leave to kunai here." Yura placed the Kunai on the ground and quickly scurried away. I picked up the knife and hid it in the sash around my waist. Once I was done I noticed my mother looking at me apologetically. I gave her a quizzical look before she smiled and motioned for me to join her in the garden. "Gaara, you're so strong. You're going to grow up to be an even stronger man." I did not understand what my mother meant, but her words made me smile anyways. Since I wasn't a very talkative child my mother prattled on about all sorts of things when we were together. Right now she was laughing about how nervous and silly Yura was. "The poor dumb girl was tripping all over her feet." My mother giggled. "I didn't even have anything in mind in terms of punishment." She admitted. "I was only trying to give her a good scare and it was funnier than I could have imagined." My mother was right it was funny watching that stupid maid scamper away, but I couldn't find joy in it. I was so caught up in what she was saying that my hand wandered too close to a cactus. I jerked my hand away to discover that three needles stuck in my flesh. I bit my lip to hold back the cry I wanted to let out. "Let me see your hand." My mother's voice was smooth and it calmed me down enough to extend my hand towards her. When I saw her slender fingers reach for the needles I closed my eyes and turned away. My mother was quick about removing the cactus spiny thorns and despite the sting in my hand I was grateful. "What's on your mind, little one? You're usually more attentive when we're working in the garden." I sighed and looked down at the three angry red bumps forming on my hand. "Why does everyone hate me?" There was a long silence, but I refused to yield. I was about to win the battle when my father approached us. He was wearing his Kazekage robes and hat. Our eyes met and I quickly looked away; the swollen red bumps on my hand had become very interesting. "Karura, your presence will be required at this evening's council meeting. I suggest you get ready; it will begin shortly." My mother stood up and dusted off the bottom of her robe. "I will join you shortly."

I watched as my parents walked back inside the mansion. My father tried to hold my mother's hand but she snatched it away. I had seen this happen many times before and I always wondered why. My father hated me just like everyone else, but he was obviously in love with my mother. She didn't seem to feel that way about him, and I wondered if it was my fault. I hung my head at the thought. Even if my father did hate me, I was sad for him. I was sad because mother didn't love him anymore and it was obviously my fault. Still there was nothing I could do about it so I had to let it, go for now.

I sat in the garden for a while before watering and pruning the plants that I felt needed attention. When I was done I evaluated my work and I was quite pleased with myself. Flowers weren't something I really admired, but my mother liked them, so I found joy in making her smile. She would be so happy when she saw what I good job I had done. I smiled contented with myself and took one last look at my hand. The swelling had gone down quite a bit, but my pale skin was still marred with red.

"D-does it hurt?" I heard a faint wispy voice behind me, and I nearly jumped. Instead I turned around and came nose to nose with a little girl. I was so close to her that her eyes seemed to be one big pool of lavender. The girl backed away quickly but only a few steps. She looked as if she was waiting on me to say something. "Oh! N-no it doesn't hurt. I'm use to these kinds of things. It's just itchy really." There was a weird silence between us for a while. I took the time to examine the girl. Judging by her appearance she wasn't native to this village. The girl was wearing a yellow yukata with red fire symbols dotted along the hem of the skirt and sleeves. She had pale skin but rosy cheeks, her indigo hair was bobbed short with princess bangs, and her eyes were pale white but glistened lavender in the sun. "Your eyes are pretty." The girl blushed and fidgeted a bit. "Th-thank you."

I think I blushed a little too because I felt my ears getting hot. "M-my name is Gaara. What's your?"

"Hinata."

"Hinata, you have a nice name too." I

Hinata began to fidget even more and her entire face turned red. "Thank you...Gaara."

"You don't have to thank me for telling you what I think. If I thought your name was ugly I probably would have told you so." I nearly laughed at Hinata's reaction to my last statement. She looked at me with a mixture of disbelief and amusement. I liked the way emotion danced around in her eyes, but what I liked best was that not a single trace of hatred could be detected in those almost translucent orbs. "Hinata do you think we could be friends?" I asked her before I even considered what I was thinking. I wished I could take it back, act like I never said it, just erase it, but it was too late. She heard me. What was I thinking? I knew everyone hated me, but Hinata was different. She was a foreigner and she didn't know she was supposed to hate me.

"S-sure…. I would like that very m-much." Hinata smiled at me but her smile quickly faded. "G-Gaara are you o-okay?"

I tried to say yes, but all I could manage was a choked sob. I was so relieved by her answer that I lost my composure and started sobbing. I cried so hard I dropped to my knees and covered my face with my hands. I managed to get out the words "I can't stop" as the sobs wracked my body. I was so embarrassed, but Hinata didn't seem to mind. In fact, what she did next surprised me a lot. She kneeled before me and wrapped her arms around my back. "I can't stop either." She whispered. I looked up and saw silent tears traveling down her round face. I rested my head in between Hinata's shoulder and neck and she rested her chin atop my head. We stayed that way until my body stilled itself and I stopped hiccupping.

"D-don't tell anyone okay?" I mumbled.

"I w-won't tell a soul."

When we pulled ourselves apart I wiped away at my eyes, knowing there were now red and puffy. Hinata's were kind of pink and she hadn't cried nearly as hard as I had. "Hinata, why were you crying?"

"I was…scared th- that when I got here it would like it was at home, but y-you gave me hope that e-everything was going to be okay." I was about to ask Hinata what she was doing in my village when a man with tan skin and pale eyes called out to Hinata. "Lady Hinata where are you?" Hinata's head shot up and she looked around panicked. I- I have to go b-before I get in trouble." I nodded and we waved to each other until I could no longer see her form. I wasn't worried about never seeing her again. We would see each other. I was sure of that, so I dusted my pants off and continued on with the rest of my day wondering when I would see Hinata next.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. If you did tell me why! If you didn't...Tell me why!**

**With Love- Goddess of the VioletMoon.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much random guest (wherever you are) and Beaurtiful_Liar360 for leaving comments. It made me really happy**

**Without further ado I give you Desert Stars chapter 2!**

* * *

_Desert Stars_

_Chapter 2_

My uncle was away on another mission last night, so I took ruffy-ruffy-kun, my faithful teddy bear, and a blanket and found a mostly empty closet in the servant's quarters. The closet was cold and dark, but no one knew where I was and that was all that mattered. I managed to sleep but not peacefully. All night I dreamed of black figures mocking me and striking me. They shouted terrible things at me: calling me a monster, and Shukaku, and demon spawn. Some of the shadows pulled my hair and scratched my flesh. I tried with all my might to wake but the dream was unyielding. I was under the mercy of that hellish void until morning came and woke me with the sound of busy maids prattling on about how much work was in store for them today.

I waited until the coast was clear and ran all the way back to my room with ruffy-ruffy-kun tucked beneath my arm. When I entered my room my mother was already there. She didn't notice me standing in the door. She was hysterical. The maid Yura from before was standing in the corner looking worriedly at my mother. Our eyes met and I knew my mother was in panicked over me. Yura approached my mother trying to calm her so that she may notice me but she pushed her away violently.

"Mama" I called softly afraid of how she might react when she saw me. My mother turned around rushed towards me enveloping me in a strong embrace. She squeezed me several times before pulling away and checking my body for wounds. "Gaara where were you? I was so worried." I nuzzled my head into my mother's chest. "I'm sorry Mama; I was scared to sleep in here with Uncle away so I was hiding." I could feel my mother running her hands through my hair and it was soothing for both of us. She gave a shuddered sigh of relief before pulling away.

"Why don't you ever come to me when you are afraid, little one?" I didn't want to answer that question. It was one she had asked me many times and I always responded with silence. The truth was I didn't want my mother to get hurt. If an assassin attacked me while she was around the assassin might hurt her too, and I was more afraid of that than my own death. Without her I might as well be dead, so that is why I never go to her.

My mother could see that I was not going to answer her yet again and decided to let the subject die, as usual. Instead she motioned for Yura to leave the room and pulled a sophisticated outfit from my closet. I grimaced at the fancy silk garb. I hate getting dressed up for any occasion, but my mother just gave me that 'no fussing' look and handed me the clothes. "Hurry and get dressed. We have guest from the Fire nation in the audience hall and the whole family must be present."

"Will Hinata be there?"

My mother looked at me curiously. "Yes, but how do you know the young Lady Hyuuga?"

"She's my friend." I could barely contain the joy I felt by saying those words.

"Oh, Gaara that's great!" My mother was just as happy about the news as I was about telling her. She hugged me again and then ruffled her hands in my hair. "Listen to me little one, the Lady Hyuuga has a good heart and a gentle nature, so you must always be good to her and protect your friendship."

I gave my mother an odd look, but she simply smiled and left me to change into that awful silky mess.

It only took me a few minutes to get dressed before I emerged from my room clad in a blue silk shirt and matching pants. Suna's hourglass emblem was stitched in a cream thread and made a diagonal pattern across the whole of my shirt and pants. I also wore a cream colored cloak embroidered with dark blue hourglasses on the hem. A golden hourglass pin held the cloak together. I looked at my mother, who was patiently waiting for me to come along, and poke out my tongue. "Oh, come now little one, you look nothing short of dashing." My mother practically sang.

"I don't like wearing silk. It's too like and airy. I feel like my clothes will fly away."

My mother laughed and grabbed my hand.

"I bet the young Lady Hyuuga will find you handsome." I blushed at this but said nothing else. All the while wondering would Hinata really think of me as handsome?

X-X-X-X

I do not like the audience hall; it is a dark and ominous room. It is traditional in the sense that no one is allowed to sit taller than my father, so there is only one chair in the room and that is my father's throne. Every other location meant for sitting had a cushion present. The floor where my father's throne sat was a level higher than the rest of the room and could only be reached by mounting a few small stairs. To the right were four cushions for the senior council members and on the left were four cushions for his family. If it were up my father, I am sure there would be no place for me to sit. It had a occurred to me that maybe he didn't care because of the fact that I am the youngest son. I always sat two cushions away from my father. In order it was: Kankuro, me, my mother, and lastly Temari. I would have given anything to switch seats with my sister, but I was the second son and so it is unfortunately my place to sit in the second seat. My father shot glares at me when he got the chance.

However, none of that was what really bothered me. What bothered me was the aura in the room. It was far worse that of my father and the council elders. There were no windows or lights in the room, only a few dim candles. Large red pillars bordered with golden paint lined the walls and between each pillar was a painting depicting the raise and fall of the legendary demon Shukaku. The walls were usually covered with black velvet curtains, but today my father had the curtains pulled back. It didn't make any difference to me. Even with the wall of velvet between the murals and me, I could still feel the painted black and gold eyes of Shukaku clawing at my soul. The room's dark blood-red paints and suffocating shadows made me feel sick. I couldn't understand why my father allowed his guest to see such an ugly room.

When I finally felt like I was going to crack a guard announces that Hyuuga clan is present. My father bowed his head and the guard opened the door allowing the Hyuuga clan to enter. I was shocked to see that the Hyuuga clan appeared to be made up of clones. The first man to enter was tall with a presence that demanded respect. He had long dark brown hair and pale eyes; his face was creased with age and experience. Beside the man stood Hianta. She looked completely different from yesterday. Her face was covered in make-up that was unbecoming for a girl of any age and her kimono was covered in an elaborate floral design. I could not tell where one flower would end or begin. It was an ugly mess of pink green and purple. If her clan had meant to make her look pretty they failed miserably. I shook my head slightly earning glances from both my parents. I made a mental note not to do it again.

After Hinata and the man, who I assumed was her father, entered six more Hyuuga's dressed in matching white garbs followed. They all had long dark hair and pale white eyes that mirrored the dull orange glow of the candles. I shuddered at the cold hardened look in their eyes. I wonder why Hinata didn't look like the rest of her clan. Could it be possible that she was different like me? I resembled neither my mother nor father. I held some of their traits, but Temari was just like mother and Kankuro like father. I was odd with my red hair and pale blue eyes. The lack of sleep hadn't helped my condition. With the addition of the black rings around my eyes, children at school had taken to calling me a raccoon-dog.

It was clear that Hinata was different too, only she was pleasing to the eye. Her indigo hair was a color that none of the other Hyuuga possessed and her eyes were not eerie like the others. Her eyes were soft and held a hint of lavender. They reminded me of something, but I couldn't figure out what it was. Well whatever it was that didn't matter now.

I watched as the Hyuuga clan made their way towards my father and stopped when instructed by the guard that they were close enough. The clan proceeded to kneel and then bowed their heads before my family and the Kazekage. "You may raise Hiashi Hyuuga and Hinata Hyuuga." My father stated plainly.

"Thank you, Lord Kazekage."

The councilman sitting closest to my father pulled a scroll from his robes and cleared his throat. "Lord Hiashi, the Kazekage, Lord of Suna would like for you to know that he is pleased that we all have come to an agreement. He would also like for you to know that this arrangement will create a strong bond between not only your clan and his royal family, but you will also create strong bonds between Suna and Konoha."

"The Kazekage's words honor me." I could see the hint of a scowl on Hiashi's face and then the blank mask.

"Come forward Hiashi, Hinata, and sign the scroll and bind out nations together" my father commanded.

Hiashi took Hinata's hand and they were escorted to the end of the hall by another guard. The scroll was laid on the floor at my father's feet. I could see that Kankuro, my mother, and my father had already signed the scroll; each signature accompanied by a reddish-brown thumb print. I wanted to know why Temari and I were left out but said nothing. I knew that I was never permitted to speak in the audience hall unless given permission. The old councilman handed Hiashi a brush already wetted with ink and the man signed his name. Then it was Hinata's turn. She signed with reluctance and then a knife was drawn from my father's sleeve.

"Give me your hand."

The Hyuuga clan leader complied without complaint and dabbed his thumb on the scroll next to his signature. Hinata on the other hand looked at the knife with sheer terror. My father grimace at Hinata's shivering form before commanding that she give him her hand. I could see that Hinata was on the verge of tears.

"Young Lady Hyuuga, you will give me your hand." My father growled.

Hinata gasped but nervously extended her hand towards my father, who in return pricked her thumb with more force than necessary causing the young Hyuuga to cry out. I gritted my teeth, angry with my father for causing Hinata such pain. I could see the fury behind the elder Hyuuga's eyes as well. Hinata left her mark on the scroll and the deed was done.

The scroll was wrapped up tightly and secured in the councilmen's robe once again. The councilmen then announced that on this day December 27th, we were all held to witness the betrothal of Kankuro, the eldest son of the fourth Kazekage and Hinata Hyuuga, the eldest daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga the eighth generation Hyuuga clan leader.

X-X-X-X

After we were all dismissed I followed the Hyuuga clan at a distance watching Hinata. She looked sad even though her clansmen were hugging her and presenting her with gifts. When he father hugged her I could see that she was crying. Hinata's father, Hiashi, who in my opinion wore the mask of indifference better than any man in this world, broke down at the sight of his daughter's tears. I was surprised and scared. What was going on that made the Hyuuga clan so sad? What was a betrothal? I wanted go comfort Hinata but I could see that this time was reserved for her family, so I went back to my room and changed out of the awful silk clothes, and back into my baggy black pants and a light blue shirt. I couldn't get the image of Hinata's crying and her father's sullen looked out of my head. I was so distracted by my thoughts that I never even noticed the man standing in the corner of my room.

* * *

**And there you have it; the first of what I am sure will be many cliffhangers!**

**Looks like Shukaku is popping up a lot more right? **

**Get ready for things to get extremely uncomfortable and complicated! There's going to be drama, and fluffiness, and action, and maybe even some tragedy! Oh, but you have to read and review because that's what us authors live for. I crave your attention so don't hesitate to share!**

**btw I just made up that 8th gen stuff with Hiashi just for the regal pompous effect, tee hee.**

**If you liked it, tell me why and if you didn't... tell me why!**

**With more love than before -Goddess of the VioletMoon.**


	4. Chapter 3

***Droum roll* Chapter three is on the scene!**

**Writting this chapter was a little difficult for me. I'm not used to action scenes...You'll see.**

* * *

_Desert Stars_

_Chapter 3_

The Kazekage felt rather pleased with himself. It was pure luck that he came across the young Lady Hyuuga, the last time he was in Konoha. It was when they crossed paths that he got the idea. The Hyuuga were recognized throughout the five great nations for their eyes. They held one of the most powerful gekkei genkai known to man. The Byakugan could see great distances, expose one's chakra system, provide near 360 degree vision, and even read an opponent's emotions. He needed that ability but killing a Hyuuga would not go unnoticed, so then the Kazekage needed a plan. The nobles were far more diplomatic than their rulers so it was no surprise when one suggested that he pursue the young heiress as a match for his son.

The very next day, after seeing Hinata, the Kazekage sent one of his messengers to the Hyuuga compound with a summons. Hiashi was not pleased with the news and tried to resist, but he was in no position to deny the Kazekage. A denial could be taken as a lack of trust between the two nations. Hiashi put a good fight for his daughter, but now the little Hyuuga belonged to the Kazekage and he had many plans in store for her. There was just one more thing he needed to take care of.

X-X-X-X

A knife flew past my face leaving a red cat whisker on my pale flesh. I shot around get a look at my assailant. He greeted my with another knife; this time aimed at the center of my face. I brought my arm up in time to stop the weapon from killing me. The kunai pierced the flesh of my arm mercilessly; plunging deeper than I expected. I was almost accustomed to situations like this. I quickly developed three talents: throwing knives, running, and hiding. The assassin made sure that he was blocking the only exit so that running and hiding were no longer an option. Once I entered my room I was cornered. There was nothing left for me to do but fight. I gritted my teeth and pulled the knife from my arm. The assassin was a tall lean man. His face was covered with a hawk mask. This man was an elite shinobi. Why would somebody this strong come after me? I had to stay calm and think. The only way I was going to get out of this alive was by running away, so I needed to get the assassin away from the door.

"Thinking of a way to get out? Well it's not going to happen."

"No, I was thinking you look stupid dressing for Halloween in the middle of December."

The assassin growled at me and I returned it with a snarl of my own and a smirk. Then without warning I threw the knife at the assassin. He laughed thinking that my intention was to attack, but I took off into only seconds after throwing the knife. I then ducked and slid between the anbu's legs. I grabbed both his ankles causing him to topple over. While he was on the ground I opened the door and bolted out into the hall.

I was about to laugh at the over-confident assassin when I ran face first into some unknown object. I fell backwards, cupping my nose in my hand. There was no time to waste. The fall cost me precious time I did not have, so I jumped up ignoring the dull pain in my nose and the moisture I could felt dripping down over my lip.

"G-Gaara?"

I looked at the little heap on the floor and panic seized me. It was Hinata. I bumped into Hinata and now she was involved. If I left her laying there on the floor the assassin might kill her just for seeing him. I grabbed her hand and pulled her up. The assassin bolted out of the door throwing kunai. I stepped in front of Hinata and managed to catch two and deflect the rest. The assassin sneered at me. "Looks like I will have to kill you with my bare hands." Hinata gave and audible gasp. I just stared at the man. His words hurt but I was accustomed to death threats. I learned quickly that the mask of indifference was the best defense against cold words. If I used it right I could anger him into making another stupid mistake.

I only had two kunai and another body to protect against an impossibly strong opponent. The assassin and I stood perfectly still waiting for someone to make the first move. The only advantage I had was that I knew he would move in for a short distance kill. I had to figure out how to defend and quickly. Just then Hinata made a peeping sound and pulled me up against the wall just as she did the assassin lunged at us like a bolt of lighting; a kunai in his hand. He had meant to stab me in the heart. The anbu missed me by seconds. A rush of adrenaline coursed through my veins and I jumped on the man's back plunging the knife into his neck. I pushed the blade in until I heard a grinding crunch and then pulled it out. Blood sprayed my face startling me like a splash of cold water, only this crimson elixir was warm and sticky. The smell was horrible and it made my flesh crawl.

"I killed him." I dropped the kunai in my hands like they burned my palms. Their metal blades clashed with the floor and the sound made me jump. I could hear screaming. I looked to Hinata who was covering her face and realized the voice was not hers but my own. I couldn't stop. I really was a monster. Everyone was right. I am a demon. That's all I could think as I put my hands to my face only see that they too were covered in blood. I was soaked in it; crimson evidence. It burned my flesh and I needed to get it off otherwise I would lose my mind. I screamed and clawed my stained flesh. All I could see was red, but then there was white. I gazed at the white and it soothed me.

It took me a moment to recognize the white as Hinata's hand. It was so clean and warm. I was about to place my hand over it but remembered that I was dirty, so I stopped. When I looked in to her eyes I saw no hate or anger; I saw only sorrow for me.

X-X-X-X

I couldn't look at my mother when she came running down the hall. I heard her scream and then strong arms were around me. I pushed away frantically. "No, I'm dirty!" My mother only held me tighter. "Don't be ashamed. You did what you had to do. If anyone says otherwise, they're wrong!" I finally went limp in her embrace. I know I didn't have a choice, but I still hated myself for what I had done. I could hear the sound of someone running down the hall. "Karura is he okay?"

It was my Uncle Yashamaru. I recognized his voice and he was the only other person who cared about my well being. I didn't want to be removed from my mother's arms now that I was there. I felt safe. "I think he's hurt, but I don't know where."

"My arm" I murmured.

"Let me see it." My uncle instructed.

I slipped my arm out but didn't look. I could feel him dabbing the blood away, and then the soothing sensation of healing chakras flowed into my wound.

"Gaara… I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

I looked at my uncle but said nothing. I wasn't ready to forgive him. I needed him and he wasn't there. I snatched my arm away and hid in my mother's embrace.

X-X-X-X

I was thankful when night fell over Suna. I was completely exhausted. It was unlikely that another assassin would attack during the night, but I didn't want to take any chances. I grab my blanket and Ruffy-ruffy-kun and started my hunt for a place to sleep.

"G-Gaara where… are you going?"

Hinata was standing in the hall in the same spot as before. "That's none of your business. What are you doing?" Hinata ignored my rudeness and answered the question even though she had the right to tell me off.

"M-my r-room…. It's across the hall from yours. I-I wanted to check on you."

Hinata looked at the blanket and stuffed bear tucked beneath my arm. "I- If you w-want… you can sleep with me." I could see a faint blush on Hinata's face. "I w-was actually going to ask…. If I could sleep w-with you. I'm s-scared."

I was glad she asked because I was scared too. I didn't want to be alone, so I agreed.

The inside of Hianta's room was plain and empty. All she had was a dresser and a bed. There were no pictures or toys. It looked like she had nothing but a few present boxes scattered around at the foot of her bed. Hinata climbed into the bed and I took my place on the floor next to her. I was just about comfortable when I noticed a pair of large pearls staring down at me. "W-what?" I asked, feeling a little awkward.

"I-I would feel better… if you would…. Lay up here b-beside me."

"Okay Hinata. I will lie beside you."

That night Hinata and I slept together and it was the first time in my life I was not plagued by nightmares.

* * *

**While writting this I realized that chapter 2 and chapter 3 take place over the course of one day, and I thought wow a lot has happened to poor little Gaara and Hina-chan. Well I can reassure you all that a lot more is going to happen and it will be awhile before these sweet little kids get a break. Oh, I'm so mean. =3**

**Anyways that is chapter 3 of Desert Stars and I still haven't been able to fit in why I chose the title that I did but soon enough you will find out. Until then Leave a review telling me if you liked it and if you didn't...Still tell me why!**

**Much more love than last time -Goddess of the VioletMoon**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry this wasn't up Thursday. I went out with my boyfriend and it turned into an all day event. You know I love you though because I stayed up till two in the morning to get this typed up and published just for you all.**

**I would like the thank Beautiful_Liar360 again for always leaving reviews. You are the bees knees!**

**And another special thanks to my lovely friend Ms. Evens who is always there for me and if I was a man I would marry her and give her my last name because she is the best. I loves you Gen. thanks for reviewing.**

* * *

_Desert Stars_

_Chapter 4_

I was violently snatched away from Hinata's bed by a furious Yura. Her coal colored eyes burning into my own. "Young Lord, what are you doing in the young Lady Hyuuga's bed!?" I just stared at her and shivered under the pressure of her gaze. She was painfully unaware of how anxious she was making me. Hinata, who was also awakened by the insensitive maid's temper, came to my defense. "I- I asked him t-to. I w-was s-scared… and I a-asked him…. To sleep with me."

Yura looked at Hinata with such kind eyes that I almost did not recognize her. Yura's eyes were soft and motherly. I had never received such a look from her before. I felt jealousy for my friend who received sympathy, while I received only heated glares.

"I d-didn't k-know it w-was… wrong."

Yura practically pushed me aside and sat beside Hinata, gently stroking her hair. The caring maid act she was putting on made me sick so I just left the two and went back to my room. I changed out of my pajamas and into something fit for the day.

During the winter months in Suna the air cooled considerably, but the winds only got stronger as a result. I needed a sturdy pair of sandals and a heavy cloak. I planned on going to see my uncle to get medicine for my arm, and then I was going to my secret place to train. I strapped my weapons pouch to the hip of my pants and prepared to venture out. As I exited my room I heard Yura calling out to me. I ignored her, but that didn't stop her from blocking my way in the hall. "Young Lord, I was not finished talking to you earlier."

"I have some place to be." I pushed past Yura and this seemed to infuriate her further.

"Young Lord you will listen to what I have to say."

I just laughed and continued walking. I didn't owe Yura any of my respect. She was a maid and I was a young lord, and even if I was not she, never showed me any respect so I was returning the favor. I was almost out of the mansion when I heard little gasps and clumsy footstep. The owner of these sounds was Hinata who was waving frantically after me. "G-G-Gaara…. W-wait, I w-wanna come too."

"Do you even know where I am going?"

"N-no but w-we're friends… so I want to g-go where you go."

"Alright but you have to promise not to tell anyone where we have been. Got it? If you do we can't be friends anymore because that means I can not trust you."

"I- I promise."

X-X-X-X

Uncle Yashamaru almost looked angry when he answered the door for Hinata and me. I thought it was because of my reaction to his apology the other day, so I made a point to let him know I was sorry.

"Yashamaru… are you mad at me? I'm sorry about yesterday. I know you would have come sooner if you were able."

I couldn't see my Uncle's face behind the cabinet door he just recently opened. He was shifting though various glasses jars and boxes.

"Is that really what you believe Gaara?"

Hinata and I exchanged glances.

"What do you mean? Of course I do."

My uncle reemerged from the cabinet smiling with a small white jar in hand. "Here it is. This should work wonderfully. Apply it twice daily only after cleaning the wound and then let me have a look at your arm three days from now."

"Thanks Yashamaru."

I put the small jar in my pocket and hugged my uncle. He didn't hug me back.

X-X-X-X

In order to get to my secret place I had to travel all the way to the outskirts of the village where only elderly oracles and holy men lived. Then I had to climb a few rock and there it was. The mouth of the cave was only big enough for a small child to walk through. Once inside the space could be compared to a large classroom. Hinata was in awe of the tiny cave. She walked around tracing her fingers along the walls and examining the targets I had drawn. There was even I few scribbles I had carved in for fun.

"G- Gaara, how c- can you see in here?"

I wondered to the back of the cave and fumbled around on the floor before I felt what I was looking for. I turned the switch and the cave was illuminated with a dull orange glow.

"The oracle Chiyo saw me wandering around back here one day and gave me this oil lamp so that I could see inside the caves." I smirked. "I thought for sure she was going to yell at me for playing here, but she only encouraged me to explore it further. I know about a lot more cave than just this one and the ones I frequent have oil lamps in them as well. I bet I could even find a way out of the village without being notice if I wanted."

Once I finished boasting about my exploration skills I noticed Hinata's eyes were surrounded by pulsing veins. I gasped involuntarily and the little Hyuuga jumped.

"Hinata… your eyes."

Hinata blushed and shuffled her feet. "Th- they are s-supposed to do that. It's…. my kekkei genkai, the Byakugan. I thought you knew."

I shook my head a little embarrassed. "So does that let you see in the dark?"

"I-in a w-way yes."

"What else can your eyes do?"

"M-my eyes… aren't v-very strong yet…. But I am s-supposed to be able to see t-things far a-away. I am a- also supposed to r-read enemy emotions and s-see chakra systems."

"Were you using your eyes yesterday?"

Hinata nodded and the cave fell silent. If it were not for Hinata's eyes I would be dead. I felt I owed her my thanks, but I couldn't bring myself to say it. If I did I would have to accept the fact that I was a killer, and I didn't want that.

"G-Gaara, you're g-going to be a ninja too right?"

I simply nodded.

"C- Can I… practice in your secret place too?"

"Of course, it's not just my secret place anymore. It's yours now too."

Hinata's smile was infectious because now I was smiling too.

We practiced in the cave for hours. I tried to teach Hinata how to throw multiple knives and she showed me the basics of taijutsu. I was embarrassed because even though I wanted to be an excellent shinobi, I was lacking in all areas except for book smarts and weapons. My father and sensei didn't see fit to teach me anything of substance. I tried to learn basic jutsu on my own but fail miserably. Hinata didn't laugh at me when I failed to execute a move correctly. She just demonstrated how I was supposed to do it and then explained the motions to me until I understood.

When we were both completely exhausted we climbed out of the cave, shocked to see that the sun was almost completely gone. I grabbed Hinata's and we began to walk back to the mansion. We passed a lot of people on the streets who gave us funny looks. I thought it was because of me, so I pulled my hood over my head to conceal my hair and eyes.

"G-Gaara?"

"Shh don't let people know it's me."

"I d-don't th-think it's you they are l-looking at. I- I think it's my eyes."

I glanced up and noticed people were still staring so I reached around for Hianta's hood and pulled it over her head.

"Now no one recognizes either of us. Does that make you feel better?"

"Y-yes b- but why…. why does everyone look a-at you like th-that?"

I shrugged my shoulders but thought that maybe she hadn't seen. "I don't know. Ever since I can remember I've been hated by everyone in the village. They will probably banish me someday. My sister told me that it happened to people in her history book. She said the stars deemed them to be bad people and because of that the village banished them or killed them. I asked my mother but she won't tell me. If what Temari said is true then I am lucky to still be alive."

There was a long silence and I remembered that I had some questions I wanted to ask Hinata.

"Why did your family leave you here Hinata?"

"Th- They had to. I d-don't really belong t-to the Hyuuga clan… anymore."

"Okay I don't really understand but I have another question. Do you know what a betrothal is?"

"M-my fa-father told me that it is an a-agreement to marry two children…. Once they are old enough."

"You have to marry my brother?"

I couldn't believe it. My only friend was going to get married to Kankuro. I felt bad for her. Kankuro was a boorish, pig-headed jerk. At least that meant Hinata wasn't going anywhere though.

"So that is why you are living with my family now?"

"Y-yes."

"That means that one day you will be my sister-in-law. How old are you and when is your birthday?"

"I'm s-six now… and my b-birthday was y-yesterday."

I felt a knot form in my throat. I was not only a killer, but I had dragged little Hinata into witnessing such a horrible thing on the day of her birth; a day that should be celebrated. I was sure that I had ruined all future birthdays for the girl and there was no way to apologize for that.

"G-Gaara… are y-you okay?"

"Yeah", I let Hinata see my smile. "I was just thinking that I need to get you a gift. Oh, by the way, that means you will be my little sister someday."

X-X-X-X

Hinata and I made it back to the mansion just before dark. My mother and Yura were waiting at the door with worried expressions on their faces.

"Little one, young Lady Hyuuga, is it true that you two were sleeping in the same bed together?"

"I- I'm s-sorry. I a- asked Gaara to sleep with me b- because I was s- scared."

"Hinata I understand your fear and if you are still too scared to sleep in you own room you could room with my daughter."

"N- no! O- only Gaara…. I can only be with Ga- Gaara. He is m-my friend."

"Hinata you-"

"What wrong with us sleeping together if it makes us feel safe?"

"Hinata is a promised maiden. It is already bad that she has been seen associating with you!" Yura shouted. My mother gave the maid a sharp glare before dismissing her.

"Little one, Hinata, you both have to understand that because of your stations in life there are boundaries that you have to maintain. I know you don't really get it now, but someday you will."

"I get it. I'm a monster and Hinata is some kind of prize for Kankuro."

"No, Little one, no, you are not a monster and Hinata is not a prize."

"Then why is everyone treating us like that?"

I didn't even wait for my mother to answer. I still had a grasp on Hinata's hand, so I pulled her along as I ran back to her room and locked the door. I waited for my mother to come banging on the door but she never did, so Hinata and I climbed into bed and went to sleep. My last thoughts were of my only friend and how I wasn't going to let anyone take her away from me; not even Kankuro.

* * *

**Seriously you guys, if it is good enough to favorite or follow, then it is good enough to review. I only ask you give me a few words. It makes me so happy and I bet it would make Gaara and Hinata happy too!**

**I would love you more if you left a review -Goddess of the VioletMoon.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry I know that this is a week late. I had a lot of stuff go on in my life that just plain sucked! Hopefully I can get another chapter up today or tomorrow depending how quickly I can get the story out. You guys deserve an extra chapters for the wait. After chapter six I will start trying to post two chapters on a weekly basis to keep this kind of thing from happening again. I hate to make people wait. Really I do!**

**One more thing... If you feel like Gaara and Hinata have been 6 for too long, I sincerely apologize. They will age, but it may be one or two more chapters. I just do not want to rush this. **

* * *

_Desert Stars_

_Chapter 5_

Hinata and I woke up early the next morning and slipped outside into the courtyard garden. The morning air was warm and laced with a cool breeze. Hinata sat on a nearby bench watching the clouds while I searched for beetles and lizards in the flower beds. We were in two different worlds, but that was okay as long as she was close by. I had only known her for four days but in the short period of time I have come to rely on her presence the same way I had come to rely on my mother. I never had a friend before. I loved having someone to talk to and play with; someone who wouldn't lookat me with scorn and fear. For the first time in my life I felt like I was a normal child. I was a normal child, but sometimes I had to remind myself. With Hinata around I never questioned my humanity.

In the middle of my thoughts I discovered a rather large lizard hiding under a bed of desert stars, my mother's favorite flowers. She once told me that we don't need to look at the night sky's stars because we have our own stars down here on Earth and these flowers were a testimony to her saying. Then she said to me, "Gaara you're my desert star." The flowers that she loved so much weren't very special in appearance, but the petals were white and tinged with purple. That's when I realized it; what it was that Hinata's eyes reminded me of. I was so busy staring at the flowers that the lizard in my hands wriggled free. I heard a little squeak and turned around to see the girl I was thinking of standing behind me. I smirked when I saw the lizard scamper over her feet and then across the yard to hide underneath the large porch. Hinata shuddered before joining me at my side.

"Y- you look l-like you w- were thinking about something?"

"Yeah, I was."

"Wh- What about?"

"You see those flowers right there?" I pointed at the desert stars.

"Y-yes. Th- they look kind of…like daisies."

"They remind me of you, Hinata. You are like a star on Earth. You are my star."

Hinata blushed and pressed her pointer fingers together. I chuckled a little and shoved her playfully. "Come on Hinata let's go training." She nodded obviously thankful that I had changed the subject.

X-X-X-X

When Hinata and I arrived at our secret place I pulled her into my arms. I don't know why I did it I just felt the need to hold her. The walk to our secret place had been a long and silent one, and it gave me plenty to think. I could hear her gasp and then stutter a few incoherent words before giving up and returning my embrace. We did not turn on the lamp. We just stood in the darkness holding each other. I was the first to break away.

"Hinata, I'm going to become the Kazekage. I think that's the only way that I can live peacefully with you."

"I- If that is wh- what you want…. Th- then I will do the b- best I can to help you!"

I know she couldn't see it but I grinned when I heard her say those words so fervently. Hinata really was someone precious, worth protecting.

After Hinata vowed to help me pursue my dream, we turned on the oil lamp and trained with a fierce determination. By the time we finished training, I was ready to collapse, but my stomach had other plans. Judging from the sounds I could hear erupting from Hinata's belly, she was starving too. She blushed when she caught me looking at her.

"C'mon let's go home and eat." I laughed. Hinata nodded eagerly. We grabbed our cloaks and I turned off the oil lamp; I made a mental note to bring oil with me next time. It was nothing unusual for me to see a few elder oracles and holy men on my way back to the mansion, but it was extremely bizarre to see my mother entering an oracles home. I looked at Hinata who had seen her too.

"Let's follow her." I whispered, not bothering to wait on Hinata's response.

Oracles and holy men had houses reminiscent to that of my father's mansion. Their homes were spherical and but small. When looking at my village from a distance one would see a lot of large ordinary looking building and in the center, my father's mansion. It was actually a huge multi-use build. It was used for house the Kage's family and held various offices for military related affairs. I believe there was even a clinic somewhere inside. I was only familiar with the areas reserved for my family. The mansion held entire sections of the building I had never seen before and, I could easily get lost in my own home. Outside the village but still within the city walls was where one would see the tiny clusters of spherical houses that belong to the oracles. If I did not live in this village I would assume that all the homes outside the village were abandoned. Many of them were because once an oracle of holy man died the house was reserved for a future successor. Not many citizens were worthy for the position or did not the life of a holy being and opted for some other position to pay the bills.

When I approached the house that I saw my mother enter I creeped around looking for a good place to spy. As I neared an open window I could hear the voices of my mother and the old oracle who had given me the oil lamp. My mother sounded tired and her voice wavered as if she were on the verge of tears. I poked my head up just high enough to get a peak inside. I felt a tug on my cloak and looked back at Hinata.

"Ma- Maybe we sh- shouldn't be do- doing this." She whispered. I shushed her and continued to peer inside the oracles home.

"Oracle Chiyo… I'm here to seek counsel with you."

"It is about the young Lord Gaara, I presume."

"Yes, I want to know if you've had any visions recently."

"And why would someone like you, who has denounced her faith in the stars, want to know of any visions that I an oracle of the stars have seen?"

"I don't trust the stars but I… I trust you Chiyo. You told me that Gaara would not be alone in this life and you were right. That young girl from the Hyuuga clan, she came and befriended my son with no fear. I've seen the way they care for each other and it gave me hope. I've even come to love that girl for bringing the light back into my son's eyes but… I can't shake this feeling that something…terrible is about to happen."

The elderly oracle sat with her legs crossed her hands placed squarely in her lap. She closed her eyes for a moment. I assumed she was meditating. Then she spoke.

"Lady Karura, the legendary demon Shukaku is here in the village. There is nothing you can do to stop what is about to happen. If you interfere you will only cause more suffering for the Young Lord. I am warning to you let fate take its course."

I wanted to listen more, but Hinata started pulling on my cloak; a pleading expression creased into her features. I tried to swat her away when I stumbled backwards and fell on top of her. She gave a rather loud eek and I knew we were about to be found out.

I quickly pulled the hood of my cloak over my head and proceed to do the same for Hinata. I heard the window creak open further and my mother's harsh voice demanding to know who dared to spy on her conversation. I pulled my self up, grabbed Hinata's hand, and ran away. All the while I could hear my mother calling after me.

X-X-X-X

"Ga- Gaara…. I- I can't bre- breathe. C- Can w- we sl- slow down?" I knew Hinata was having trouble keeping up. I could feel her stumbling behind me and her breathing was labored and irregular, but I didn't stop. I continued to drag Hinata along until we were in the safety of her room. I closed the door and locked it. Hinata staggered over to her bed and collapsed taking in big gulps of air. I could hear her wheezing and felt guilty about causing her such discomfort.

"Are you okay?"

She replied with a nod. I guess she was too strained to speak. I sat on the bed beside her and rubbed circles on her back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know if she was following us or not, so I had to keep running."

Hinata nodded again and then curled up on her side. She was breathing regularly now.

I was about to curl up beside her when I heard a knock at the door. Neither of us moved to answer it. Then I heard my mother speaking through the door.

"Little one I know it was you. When you are ready, we can talk."

I jumped off of the bed and ran to the door. When I opened it my mother was turning to walk away but stopped.

"I want to know what I have to do with Shukaku."

My mother nodded and then beckoned for me to follow. I looked at Hinata who was drifting off and thought it was best to leave her be. My mother and I walked in silence; after a while, I realized where my mother was taking me. We were heading for the audience hall.

X-X-X-X

A masked shinobi entered the Kazekage's office, bowed, and placed a canvas bag on the Kage's desk. "My lord I have recovered the seal which holds Shukaku."

The Kazekage opened the bag and held an old rusted tea kettle up to the light. A sadistic grin played on his lips.

"You have done well Yashamaru." The Kazekage laughed manically. "Now go and bring Gaara to me. It's about time we ended this little game."

The masked shinobi bowed once more and disappeared in a swirl of sand. The Kazekage placed the tea kettle on his desk and looked at his smoldering palms. Just touching the seal was hazardous. It appeared that only the chosen vessel was meant hold Shukaku's power. The Kazekage simply smiled, knowing that soon enough he would be the one with the power to contain the legendary demon Shukaku.

* * *

**Oh yea! I was finally able to fit in where the idea for the title came from XD Yesh! Yea...um... I really did look up desert flora a little just for this story and read that Desert Stars can sometimes be tinged with purple, but I didn't see any like that. *sigh* I still went with that idea because I liked it and it instantly made me think of Gaara calling Hinata his little Desert Star. I couldn't get that image out of my mind! So there you have it Hinata and Gaara are stars on Earth. Desert Stars to be exact ;3**

**So tell me...Was it good? Was it worth the wait?**

**If it wasn't, I'm sorry and would actually love it if you told me how I failed to please you.**

**Until next time, my Desert stars. -Goddess of the VioletMoon**


	7. Chapter 6

**And here it is, the triumphant chapter 6! **

**I received ZERO reviews for the last chapter. I am under the impression it was horrible because no one said anything. Was it that bad? **

* * *

_Desert Stars_

_Chapter 6_

As usual, I felt a disturbingly dark aura in the audience hall. I hoped whatever my mother had to tell me would be quick, so that I could leave this place. I stood in the door of the room ready to turn and run, but I forced myself to stand still. My mother lit every candle in the room and then proceeded to draw back every curtain concealing those awful murals. I frowned at the sight of them.

"Gaara, the story painted on these walls is Suna's founding history. The man who defeated the great tanuki was also this village's first Kazekage. The man, who defeat and saved the village by sealing beast within himself, was called by the name Shukaku. In these paintings you can see that in the beginning Shukaku and the tanuki were close friends and allies."

I ventured further into the audience hall to get a better look at the painting. My mother was right. The first painting depicted a boy and a raccoon-dog holding hands. In the boys free hand he held a flower and in the tanuki's there was a dagger.

"What do the flower and dagger mean?"

"Shukaku was a gifted healer blessed by the stars. He saved the tanuki's life with his medicine. The dagger is a mythical weapon said to absorb chakra and gift it to the one who wields it. The tanuki tricked a God into giving him the dagger. The tanuki offered Shukaku the dagger as a token of his appreciation."

"Is the dagger real?" I found it difficult to believe that such a weapon existed. It was terrifying and amazing all at once. And the tanuki, he sounded like a master trickster.

My mother continued on to the next part of the tale. "Shinobi of this village have searched for the dagger but no one has been able to locate it. I've heard that Shukaku hid the dagger before he died so that no man could abuse its power. When the tanuki offered the gift to him, he declined. Shukaku said that he was a man born to save lives, not take them away. Instead he asked for the tanuki's friendship as payment for the deed he had done. The tanuki gladly accepted. Their friendship bloomed for years until a series of murders took place in the village. Every victim would find with multiple stab wounds and flower petals around their bodies. The people of the village immediately suspected Shukaku, believing that he was corrupted by the tanuki. Shukaku defended his friend and fought to prove his innocence. It was useless; the villagers refused to listen. It was decided that the next time the tanuki came to the village to visit Shukaku they would hunt him down and kill him. Shukaku ran into the desert to warn his friend of the danger, but when he found the raccoon-dog its size and power had increased immensely. The little tanuki was now a full-fledged demon. Shukaku was devastated, believing that the only way his friend could have become so large and powerful was by killing the villagers and absorbing their chakras. Shukaku swore to avenge the fallen villagers. The enraged tanuki by his friend's accusation."

My eyes danced over the walls as I took in every word my mother spoke. I saw so much red but among the red was white. It reminded of the horrible thing I had done. In the next painting red corpses covered in white flower petals were strewn on the floor, and then Shukaku spying on the villagers. The painting after that showed Shukaku standing before a demon the size of my father's mansion. They were surrounded by swirling sands and wind.

"So did the tanuki really kill all of those people?"

My mother stopped in mid sentence and then thought for a moment. "I really don't know little one."

"It seems a little unfair to blame him without asking him first." I felt pity for the demon being accused and never getting a chance to tell his side of the story but in truth he did appear to be the guilty party. My mother was silent for a moment as if thinking about what I said before she continued.

"Prehaps Shukaku was rash to just assume it was his friend but there is nothing we can do to change that. While in the desert Shukaku and the tanuki battled for three days and three nights. On the dawn of the fourth day both had suffer fatal damage. I believe that despite their anger and distrust for one another they did not want to watch each other die and so Shukaku offered his body as a vessel to the tanuki. The two became one being and when Shukaku returned to the village he was praised as a hero for killing the tanuki. He kept their merge a secret and ruled over Suna for ten years. The demon was not easy on the man's mind and he slowly started to lose his sanity. Shukaku could no longer take the demon eating away at his mind so he hid the dagger the tanuki cherished so much wrote of his trials in a scroll and then sealed the demon in a tea kettle. At the end of the sealing he passed away."

"What does all of this have to do with me?"

My mother looked at the last mural. It showed Shukaku laying on a bed of white flowers the tea kettle place in his hands. A single glittering tear rolled down my mother's face.  
"The stars proclaimed on the day of your birth that you were to be Shukaku's next vessel."

Clapping sounded through the audience hall and I spun around looking at the door. Yashamaru stood there clapping his hands. The darkness of the audience hall and the brightness from outside making him appear as a shadow. "Beautifully told, if I do say so myself."

"Yashamaru, what are you doing here?" My mother questioned.

"Lord Kazekage has personally asked me to deliver the young Lord Gaara to his office."

"Then you won't mind if I come along?" I looked back at my mother whose eyes were now sharp and accusing.

"I'm sorry but he only wishes to see the young Lord." There was a hint of something dark in my Uncle's voice that made me back up into my mother. She wrapped her arms around me.

"What could my husband possibly have to say to Gaara that I'm forbidden to hear?"

Yashamaru strode into the hall taking deadly silent steps toward me. I turned until my face was hidden in my mother's chest. I felt her arms tighten around me.

"Karura it is time you stepped down." My Uncle's words were angry and bitter. I felt his hand lock around the collar of my shirt as he tried to pry me away from my mother's arms. I gasped, but wrapped my arms around my mother's back in an attempt not to be moved. Yashamaru gave another harsh yank and I was ripped away; the collar of my shirt gagging me in the process. I gasped and the let out a strangled cry.

"Yashamaru, why?" my mother screamed. "I thought you were going to help me."

My uncle threw me over his shoulder like a sack and turned towards my mother. "I am helping you Karura. In time you will see that this is right." His voice was calm and clear as if he had a revelation. I started to squirm and kick, but to no avail. My mother was now on her feet too. She was trying to pull me away but she was no match for my uncle's strength.

As my uncle trudged down the halls of the mansion with me tossed over his shoulder and my mother following closely behind in hysterics, every guard and maid on duty stopped whatever they were doing and watching our frenzied display in horror. No one moved the help the Lady of Suna. Something told me that they all knew what was about to happen. I wish I knew what was going on because right now I didn't know how to feel. A part of me was terrified but I wan unable to show any signs of fear because the other part of me tingled with excitement. I did not know where the second emotion was coming from but I know it wasn't mine. Still I felt it.

X-X-X-X

I was dropped in an unceremonious and bit back the yelp sound the bubbled in my throat. When I looked up I saw Hinata at my father's side. I heard my mother cry out and whipped my head around to see Yashamaru grab her arm and fold it behind her back. He then pinned her to the wall. I growled at him, but my anger went unnoticed.

"Karura, I am sure that Yashamaru made it clear that you were not to meddle in my affairs." My father spoke in a chiding manner.

"You're a monster." My mother spat back at him. "He's your son too."

My father chortled deeply in his throat. "Ah, I remember that's what you said six years ago." Then his face was grim and directed at me. "Tell me boy do you view me as your father?" Our eyes locked and I froze. His gaze terrified me and I didn't know what to say. I called him father but I've never felt any kind of love from this man watching me now. The room was so silent that I could hear the winds howling outside my father's office window.

"I don't know." I finally admitted. This response only earned me another laugh from my father. His laugh was strong and mighty like he wanted me to feel how small I was.

"Well I've made it more than clear you are no child of mine, have I not?" I looked away from my father suddenly feeling like I was a burden.

"Gaara did your mother tell you why it is that everyone hates you?" My head shoot up and I looked into my father's eyes with a new fire.

"Yes and its stupid! This whole village is stupid. I am not Shukaku. I am **me**!" I shouted. Everything happened so fast with my Yashamaru that I never got a chance to be angry. That demon and I were two different beings. I can't believe that all this time people have treated me like a monster because I am able to contain one. That didn't make me an actual monster. Did it?

My father placed an old rusty tea kettle on his desk and smirked. "Can you feel it Gaara. Can you feel Shukaku calling you?" I frowned deeply. I could whatever it was he asked me about. That excited feeling I had earlier came back ten fold and my skin itched with a longing to hold the tea kettle.

"You want to hold it don't you boy? It is the demon. He's calling you."

"I don't want it."

My father gave me a dark smile. "I was hoping you would say that. If that is the case let me absorb some one your chakra and I will take this cursed fact off of your shoulders."

My father pulled a dagger from the sleeve of his robes, but this dagger was different from the one he usually kept. "Do you recognize this treasure here? I spent twelve years searching for it. It is the dagger Shukaku stole from a god. I went through a lot of trouble to acquire the dagger and the scroll Shukaku left behind. It was Yashamaru who finally found the sealed demon and delivered him to me. I would like to thank you again for you hard work Yashamaru." My father laughed victoriously. I didn't understand, but my mother must have because she started struggling against Yashamaru.

"Hinata show me the boy's chakra points." My father barked.

Hinata and I exchanged glances before my father squeezed her arm. She whimpered by made no move to use her Byakugan on me. My father waited for a moment but still she remained on moving.

"Little girl I can have your entire clan killed now do as I command."

"You're a sick man." my mother shouted. She struggled even more violently than before. My father scowled and pushed Hinata to the floor. I rushed forward and threw my body over Hinata's. I leaned into her ear and whispered. "Just do it Hinata. I don't want to see you get hurt."

Hinata's lavender eyes grew wide with fear and I could see a conflicting storm swirling inside. I smiled trying to reassure her that I would be fine.

My father seemed quite pleased with himself when Hinata activated her Byakugan. I stepped back to allow Hinata a full view of my body and after a moment she hesitantly began pointing at various locations on my body. When my father rose from his chair I lunged forward and snatched the tea kettle from his desk. I felt overwhelmed with joy holding the kettle, but instead of holding it close like I wanted I threw it at my uncle. It hit the back of the head knocking him unconscious. The top of the kettle fell off and blood red sand spilled on the floor. Among the sand was a strange twitching lump.

There was a stunned silence in the room before my father roared with anger. I unfazed by his anger. The little red ball mixed in with the sand mesmerized me. Was that the demon? I kneeled to scoop it up when my mother pulled me to my feet and started to run. I looked back seeing Hinata pick up the little mound before following behind. My father was following close behind with his dagger ready.

"Where are we going to go?" I asked. My mother shook her head but continued to run.

We somehow managed to out run my father and make it outside of the mansion.

"I know a place we can go hide."

"Th- the secret p- place?"

I nodded and started to lead the way.

X-X-X-X

Getting to the caves was difficult at every turn we ran into an anbu. We only managed to get away from them because it was nearly impossible to capture someone without killing them when killing was one's main profession. I figured my father order his shinobi not to kill us and so when the anub couldn't get a hold on us they simply let us go. When we arrived at the cave the oracle Chiyo was outside waiting.

She ushered us inside the cave I frequented most and settled down on the floor. She gestured for us to join and we did. Everyone was exhausted from all the running and Hinata and I still had not rested or eaten since training this morning. The elder oracle looked at me and cleared her throat.

"Young Lord Gaara, are you ready to become Shukaku's host."

* * *

**Hey look! Another cliffhanger...because I just didn't know where to go from there *sigh* Sorry. Anyway you got some back story on Shukaku... who according to me was just a demon who stole a man's name. I had a lot of ideas on how to protray Gaara and Shukaku's relationship, so I decided to make his life story very important. He will of course explain things to Gaara in more detail than Karura. Are you excited for the next chapter? If you aren't you should be because Little Gaara and Hinata-Chan are going to grow up soon! (no promises!) tee hee**

**If you liked it leave a review and if you didn't... definitely leave a review. I wanna know what you think.**

**As always, I leave you with my love -Goddess of the VioletMoon. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Here it is chapter 7! And it's the longest one so far! Yay!**

**Sorry it's actually a day late. I sat down to think about my schedule and decided that I will update regularly every Wednesday and Saturday. If I fail to meet my deadline I apologize. Life happens and I almost always publish my work a little late. **

* * *

_Desert Stars_

_Chapter 7_

"Chiyo have you gone mad!?" My mother shouted. "You still want him to merge with that thing?" The oracle Chiyo raised a hand to silent my mother. "It is no longer a matter of whether the boy wants this or not. Have you already forgotten that the Kazekage is on his way now to claim the boy's chakras? Do you wish to watch your youngest son meet his end at the hands of his father? I've already warned you once Lady Karura that your involvement here will only result in disaster." I watched as my mother clenched and unclenched her fist and then start pacing frantically.

"Surely there is another way."

The oracle shook her head and then asked me once again. "Are you ready young Lord?"

I looked in to the oracles tired half lidded eyes. Chiyo's eyes glimmered with a strange purple light that was not there before. I could feel a strange power emanating from her being.

"Do not be afraid, young Lord. What you are feeling is the power the stars have granted me to seal Shukaku within you. Now come stand before me, and you, Young Lady Hyuuga, please give me the demon. It is not safe for you to carry it any longer than you already have."

I looked to Hinata who was looking particularly drained. Her skin was paler than usual even her rosy cheeks were bereft of color. A light sheen could be seen on her forehead and her body was trembling. Hinata reached a shaky hand into her pocket and retrieved the ball of flesh. The mound was at first a blood red ball, no bigger than a kiwi. Now it was the size of a grown man's fist, and the flesh was sandy brown with blue marking. Hinata extended her arm toward the oracle and as the exchange was made I could see a faint haze around the lump. I was absorbing Hinata's chakra. The demon was practically eating away at her this whole time. I growled in anger.

"Hinata, why did you carry it for so long?"

She looked at me with apologetic eyes but said nothing before collapsing to the floor. I gasped rushed to her side. My mother was there a second later. She placed her hand on Hinata's wrist and smiled.

"It's okay. She just fainted. She will be fine."

"Do you see how dangerous the demon Shukaku is, Young Lord? No other being can handle this demons power. You are the only one."

I rose to take the demon, but was pulled back by my mother. Her hand gripped my own tightly. I looked at her, but she would not look at me. I know she didn't want me to merge with the demon and neither did I. At least, that is what I kept telling myself. Deep in my heart I felt that this was what I was born to do, and I wanted the power. I could feel it, and I could hear a faint voice murmuring words inside my head. I don't know what the voice was saying, but I could feel its pull drawing me closer to my fate. That's right, this was my fate and, I could not fight it. Even a simple child like me understood how undeniable one's fate was, so without hesitation I took the pulsing orb of flesh from Chiyo's hand. I was prepared to become a monster.

"Wh-what am I supposed to do now?"

The oracle's eyes still burned with a violet glow. "You must swallow the demon and absorb his spirit into your flesh. It will take three days and three nights for his and your spirits to completely merge. For that time you will be at your most vulnerable. These caves should provide you with the protection you'll need." I was looking at the pulsing little demon in my hand when I heard the oracle say that I would have to swallow it. My head shot up and I looked at her to see if she was serious. Her face gave away nothing, but the utmost seriousness. I felt a sick churning in my belly as I took a second glance at the lump in my hand. I glanced back at my mother who was weeping bitterly and then at Hinata's unconscious form. The disgusting little lump in my hand fed off of her energy.

Looking at Hinata gave me the courage I needed and I raised the pulsing flesh to my lips. I wasn't sure how to get something so large down, but as the creature and I touch it started to move. Two arms extended from the mound and snagged my lips. Panicked, I released the demon, but it already had its hold on me. I felt sharp claws piercing my lips and chin as Shukaku started to climb inside my mouth. All of my attempts to scream resulted in gagging and choking. The demon seemed to disintegrate in my mouth and was descending down my throat. I felt it burning and scraping the inside of my esophagus. Hot tears streamed down my face and my vision blurred. I heard a blood curdling scream but I couldn't see. It couldn't be me. Shukaku was practically choking me to death. I was sure that I was going to die any minute now. The world was growing darker. I started fighting to keep consciousness for fear death. I strained my vision to see what was going on. I saw my mother and Yashamaru, both drenched in blood. I reached out to my mother, but the strain was too much and I finally slipped into darkness.

X-X-X-X

I felt a hot breeze and something gritty brushed against my face. I could feel a terrible ache in my throat and chest. I wanted to ignore the pain and go back to sleep but the wind was persistent and urged me to move. I groaned and rolled over. The surface beneath me shifted in an odd way. It wasn't solid like the cave floor. Startled by the realization that I was lying in sand, I sat up and looked around. I was in a vast desert with a sky that was just as golden as the sands, and the sun was nowhere to be found. The wind howled in every direction.

I wondered if this was some kind of limbo or if I was banished from the village, and left to die in the desert that surrounded Suna. I doubted the second thought because this desert was so strange. There were no signs of life anywhere. If I have died then this life is worst then my former one. At least Hinata was there, and for a moment I selfishly wished she was here with me.

"_**Don't worry little kit. You'll see that little miss again. The question is will she still want anything to do with you."**_

I jerked my head around in the direction of the voice. "Wh- What, but how? Where did you come from? Who are you?" I shouted. I wandered through this desert for what felt like hours, and I passed by nothing, but now there was a giant dome behind me. How could that be?

The dome was twice as big as my Kazekage's mansion. In the front was a large circular window with horizontal and vertical bars. Just above the window I could see what looked like a talisman flickering in the wind.

"_**Boy I've been behind you this whole time. All you had to do was turn around."**_ The voice bellowed from within the dome. Then a set of large golden eyes like nothing I've ever seen emerged from the darkness in the window. The pupil was a four pointed star circled by four black dots, and if one examined the eyes closely he would be able to see the thin black ring on the outer edge of the iris.

The golden orbs squinted and another gust of wind howled past me.

"Y- You're Shukaku aren't you?" the giant golden eyes vanished, and a roar of laughter resounded throughout the desert. I waited patiently for the laughter to die down.

"_**I was wondering how long it would take you to figure it out. Not the brightest of host but you're better than the last."**_

I didn't like the way the demon talked to me, and I didn't like the echo of his laughter, but I felt terribly small standing before his cage. The best I could manage was a small before him was a small frown. Surely if I asked anymore questions he would find more ways to mock and insult me.

"_**Don't be shy little kit. If you have a question now is the time to ask. The seal is complete, and you'll be waking up any minute now."**_

I felt a little relieved that I was not dead but I was suddenly very afraid.

"What is this place? What happens when I wake up?"

"_**This is where our spirits meets boy; the connection between our souls. As for what happens when you wake up… Well that's entirely up to you."**_

Just before I could ask another a question a powerful gust of wind blew past me. The force of the wind was so great that I could not speak. I looked at the window to the demon's prison but the pair of golden orbs vanished. Before I knew it, I was enveloped in a blinding light and then consciousness claimed me once again.

X-X-X-X

_Hinata's Voice_

I was awoken by a blood curdling scream, one that never ceased. I covered my ears thinking that the sound would go away, but it only increased on volume. I blinked wearily before I started screaming as well. On the far end of the cave near the entrance stood Yashamaru covered in blood. It was all over his hands, chest, and face. The cave was quickly filled with the sour coppery smell of blood. I covered my mouth with my hands but it didn't stop me from retching at the smell. Bile burned my throat and I let it out into my hands.

A pair of hand wrapped around my waist and pulled me into a crushing hold. I saw a mess of red hair on my shoulder and knew it was Gaara. He was the one whose screaming had roused me. His hands gripped my waist so tight that I winced from the pain. The same blue markings that appeared on the ball of flesh were now on Gaara's hands.

"Ga- Gaara…. Y- You're hurting me."

The red head ceased to scream as he lifted his head.

"_Yashamaru…. You'll pay for this_." Gaara growled with a deranged voice. I never heard him sound that way before. He lifted his head to reveal a contorted façade. This was not the Gaara I knew. This Gaara wasn't my friend. His eyes were solid black and his teeth resembled a wild animal. Drool ran from his mouth as he snarled. The blue marking lined his face as well. I struggled trying to pry his arms from my waist but it was futile. I started to whimper a little. I couldn't fight it. I was so frightened right now.

Finally Gaara released me and pushed me back with such powerful force that I crashed into the wall. I came to rest by another heap on the floor. It was the Lady Karura. I reached a hand out to touch her but stopped. A crimson puddle had seeped from beneath her form.

"L- Lady Ka- Karura?"

I waited, but no response came. I felt tears prick at my eyes. Then Lady Karura moved but only a little. Despite the pain I felt in my back I rushed to her side. Her face was pale and her left hand clutched a large red stain on her dress.

"Hinata where is Gaara?"

I looked back and saw Gaara and Yashamaru locked in a power struggle.

"He… He's fighting Yashamaru. I- I'm s-scared L- Lady Karura."

Lady Karura cupped my face in her right hand and smiled sadly. "It will be alright Hinata." Lady Karura groaned in pain and forced herself to sit up.

"Wh- What are you doing. Lady Karura st- stop. You're g- going to make it w- worse."

The Lady of Suna patted my head and stood up. "Hinata the bond you and Gaara share is stronger than you know. It is even stronger than the one he now shares with Shukaku remember that." I didn't have time to question Lady Karura's words because it was those were her last words.

X-X-X-X

_I'll kill him. _

_I'll make him pay._

_If it's the last thing, I do I **will** kill Yashamaru._

I chanted those words in my head over and over as I gnawed at my uncle's arm. The words sounded strange and distance, but I listened to them. I didn't consider whether or not this was right or wrong. I simply wanted to avenge my mother. The betrayal I felt towards my uncle multiplied by ten-fold when I saw my mother's bloodied form on the cave floor. I ignored to searing pain in my body and attacked my uncle with everything that I had.

"How could you? She was your sister; your twin sister." I cried out.

The taste of Yashamaru's blood on my lips ignited a flame in my belly. I bite him again and again. I couldn't stop. It was his blood. It was driving all of my sense insane. I needed more blood. The taste was all I could think about and soon I had forgotten why we were fighting. I felt Yashamaru's body go limp and all signs of resistance stopped, but I didn't. I sunk my sharpened teeth into Yashamaru's arm and started to drink. Small tastes no longer satisfied me. I was lost in intoxication when I felt a weight fall over me.

"Ga- Gaara… st- stop… you have to stop now."

It took some effort but I managed to rip my teeth out of Yashamaru's flesh and glance over my shoulder. My eyes grew wide with terror and all the pain returned to my body.

My mother hadn't died but now her death was assured because I lost to a monster.

Yashamaru stopped fighting to me get my guard down and it worked. He was going to stab me in the back, but my mother sacrificed her life for mine. I watched the lights leave my mother's eyes and then she collapsed. I quickly lurched away and stood up looking at the mess before me. Yashamaru was barely conscious, but he gazed at me.

"Looks like everyone was right, you really are a monster." He chuckled, but the laughter soon turned to coughing and then choking. I saw him splutter up blood and the realization hit me. I was feeding off of his blood. I was a monster. My mother gave her life for a dirty monster's.

I fell to my knees and retched. My bile mixed with blood. The sight caused me to vomit again and then the pain came all at the once. I held my sides and screamed as tears burned my eyes and cleared a path down my dirty face. I glanced up at Yashamaru once more. The man with my mother's face now watched me with dull lifeless eyes. He was dead. I bleed him dry.

I heard crying and realized Hinata was still here. She witnessed what I really was first hand and had every right to hate me now. Still her eye held no hate or disgust. Only sorrow for the monster I had become. Hinata's pure and innocent eyes brought on a whole new wave of sickness.

"Stop looking at me!" I shouted. "Stop it. I can't take it."

"Gaara… it w- wasn't you. It wasn't re- really you wh- who did this."

I ignored Hinata and approached my mother's fallen body. The kunai intended for me was deep in her spine. It took effort but I managed to pull it out and began carving my own forehead. I heard Hinata scream, but I didn't stop. Blood blinded left eye, but I didn't care. Hinata rushed to my side and grabbed my wrist, but still I did not stop. I carved the flesh over my eye until I was satisfied.

"Ga- Gaara…. Wh- why w- would you… d- do such a th-thing."

"I'm leaving this village Hinata."

"B-But Gaara."

I ignored Hinata. It was for the best. I shouldn't associate with her anymore, so I left the cave with out a word. Outside it was already dark. The light from peoples home glittered in the distance like stars on the horizon. I looked back and saw Hinata standing behind me like a faithful mutt. I pushed and descended the rocks. At the bottom I was greeted by the oracle Chiyo.

"Where were you? Why did you just leave like that?"

"Young Lord, I have served my purpose there is nothing else I can do."

I growled at the elder old woman. "Will you be telling them where I am going?"

"No young Lord. Here before you go. " The oracle handed me a bag and two heavy cloaks. I accepted the bag and strode away briskly without giving her a second glance. I stopped when I heard the oracle address Hinata.

"Will you be accompanying the Young Lord?"

"I- I can't leave him. He's my friend. Ms. Chiyo c- can I ask a f-favor of you?"

"I will tell the Kazekage where to find his wife so that she may have a proper burial."

"Th- Thank you Ms. Chiyo."

"You're not coming with me Hinata." I turned around growling at her. I was hoping it would scare her off, but she only smiled at me and took my hand. Her face was so sincere and warm.

"C- Come on Gaara let's go."

I'm such a selfish person. I dropped my head to hide the tears that were coming. Instead I shoved the second cloak into Hinata's hands "Alright Hinata let's go."

* * *

**This is my longest chapter so far! It's also the first time Hinata speaks and the last time you see little Gaara and Hinata-Chan. Next chapter they'll be older than six I swear! I was seriously debating whether or not to have Hinata stay or go, but hey looks like she is going with him. Next chapters Gaara and Hinata will be rogue kids out on a great adventure so get ready for all the pre-teen drama. **

**Oh a random note, I love giving Gaara cute pet names. I'm kind of slow and didn't know what to call a baby raccoon. Apparently, kit or cub is fine so Shukaku will be calling him Little Kit all the time. It's just too cute.**

**If you liked it tell me why and if you didn't...at this point you know I really want you to tell me why.**

**With all my dark and twisted love -Goddess of the VioletMoon**


	9. Chapter 8

**Finally I got this up but for some reason it was really hard for me to write this chapter. I'm sorry it's not like the other chapters. At this point in the story I'm kind of just giving you information so later chapters make sense. Oh and I'm like the biggest liar ever. Not only did I lie about updates Gaara and Hinata are still little kids for the first half. I thought I knew what I was talking about when I made all those promises but I'm just a big old liar. Please forgive me.**

**A lot of other crap came up in my life too. I mean if I told you whats been going on it might be longer than this chapter itself but hey you're here to read about Little Kit and Hina- chan so i won't hold you up.**

**Hope you enjoy this! **

* * *

_Desert Stars_

_Chapter 8_

Hinata and I were forced to trek through the desert all night. I could tell that she was exhausted and wanted to rest, but we both knew that it was impossible. We had our cloaks but it was not enough to keep us warm, so our only alternative was to keep moving. Several times Hinata collapsed and I had to fight against the sweeping sands to pull her back up. My body ached immensely and I longed to sleep as well, but Shukaku's voice urged me on. I knew he was only encouraging me to keep moving in order to save his own life but his efforts kept me going.

Occasionally I would look up into the sky and wonder what time of night it was. The moon was full and completely over head now so I assumed it was around two or three in the morning. I sighed in disappointment, but continued to drudge through the sand. It was becoming more difficult to walk with each step that I took. I felt as if the sand wished to claim my body and every time I set a foot down it would be drowned in sand and I would have to wrestle with the earth to move forward. I was so wrapped up in my own problems that I neglected to make sure Hinata was alright. I looked back and I could not see her. She was no longer behind me! I began to panic and shift my hands around in the sand. "Hinata? Hinata? Hinata! Where are you! Say something, Hinata!" I felt tears threatening the spill over. Had I really been so careless as to lose my only friend this way? _**"Calm down boy. She's not too far behind. I can still sense her energy." **_

I started retracing my steps and found Hinata collapsed yet again. Wind and sand had made quick work at covering the left side of her body. I quickly brushed the desert earth from her body and pulled her up. Her pale eyes fluttered open and she gave me a weak smile. "I- I'm so- sorry. I'm so t- tired." I placed a hand against her cheek and cradled her face. The tears from before came pouring out. I was so relieved. I placed my head on her chest and sobbed.

"Gaara… I'm so- sorry. Pl- Please don't cry."

I shook my head. "I can't help it. I was so scared you were gone. I'm so glad I found you."

I felt Hinata's little hand resting on the back of my head. "I'm glad you found me too." I felt the vibration in her chest as she managed to give a little laugh.

"Really, Hinata a joke at a time like this?" I looked at her and she only laughed harder.

"O- Oh Gaara don't me mad. I- in times like these it is good to t- try and raise one's spirit. My… Father told me that."

I smiled and lifted Hinata to her feet.

We continued the rest of the way till dawn without trouble. At the first sign of mornings light Hinata and I could see the border of Konoha on the horizon. It was still far away but I was so happy I ignored the pain and the tiredness. I told Hinata to get on climb on me piggyback style and I ran all the way to the border.

"Ga- Gaara h- how…. Do you have so much energy?"

I shrugged as best I could with Hinata on my back. "I guess its Shukaku."

"_**That's right little kit, and don't you forget it!"**_

I rolled my eyes at the voice in my head which earned me a strange look from Hinata.

I blushed and ignored it. I was going to have to learn how to control my expression when talking to the tanuki.

"_**Hey little Kit now that we're out of that damn waste of space how about finding a safe place to sleep? You've been up for way too long now and I don't how much longer we can hold of the full merge."**_

"_Full merge?"_

"_**Yes, you and I are one now, but my chakras aren't fully absorbed yet. That is why your body is in so much pain. It's been containing a foreign chakra, but when you sleep your body will be in tune with the spirit and you will adapt to my power."**_

"_Okay then It shouldn't be too hard to find a place to sleep." _I yawned aloud. I was definitely starting to feel the exhaustion again. I looked to Hinata she was staring off into space and it looked as if her body was tilting back and forth. She turned and looked at me with a panicked expression. "Someone is coming this way! Ga- Gaara?"

I hit the ground with a thud and realized I was the one who was wobbling around. Hinata rushed to my side and lifted my head. "Ga- Gaara please get up! We have to run. Someone is coming right for us."

I felt my body growing heavy and my vision was blurring. It was too late. I couldn't fight the sleep I wasn't even trying to fight it anymore. The last thing I remember thinking was that I wish I had enough strength to tell Hinata to leave me before my world went black.

X-X-X-X

_Six years later_

I sat alone on the roof of the finest hotel the Land of Water had to offer. Our last mission with the master Jiraiya paid off better than we had expected so master decided we should board in a nice hotel for once. I didn't really care seeing how I had not slept in six years, but Hinata and Naruto were excited enough.

Naruto and Jiraiya were the closest things to friends and family that Hinata and I had, but I still always considered Hinata my top priority. The master was a licentious fool and Naruto, who was like a brother to me, was kind of obnoxious. I know they both meant well but they were still just too loud and annoying for me to completely get along with them at times.

I remember the day I met Jiraiya and Naruto. I awoke in a strange place. Hinata was at my side with an expression of relief on her face. She told me I had been out for a whole week. At that point Shukaku made point to tell me that would be the last time I sleep again. I frowned when a burly looking man with white hair entered the strange place that I now realized was an abandoned shrine. Behind him was a loud mouth kid with wild yellow hair. Something about his aura set me on edge and I growled violently at the pair. Hinata panicked and told me that they were the two who found us at the border the day I blacked out. I didn't know it then but Naruto and Jiraiya had become important people in my life.

I was skeptical of the pair at first, but over time I came to trust them. Jiraiya knew what I had become from the start and promised he would try to protect me from the world. There were nights when I felt that same burning desire I felt when I drained Yashamaru of all his blood. Shukaku had a powerful blood lust and Jiraiya had gone out of his way to help me. I never knew where the blood Jiraiya gave me came from, but I accepted it without hesitation. When morning would come and the fire in my stomach quelled I always felt ashamed. Jiraiya assured me that I was not alone and for a time I thought maybe he had a monster in him too but that suspicion was put to rest a few years back when I saw Jiraiya take a hit in battle. If he was anything like me his would not have been hit at all or his wounds would have at least healed a bit faster.

I wonder how he knew I was not the only one who suffered this way. It could be that he was just trying to comfort me, but I never asked.

It was always like this now. I would sit alone on the roof all night either thinking about the past or talking to Shukaku. I sighed and called out to the demon.

"_Hey, why don't you ever talk to me when I'm board?"_

The demon chuckled. _**"Maybe I don't feel like entertaining you tonight little kit."**_

"_Yea, well you're a horrible conversationalist anyways. Who would wanna waste their time talking to you anyway?" _

"_**You're even worse. You're only friends are a hopelessly shy girl, a fox boy, a pervert and Me. I think I'm the best thing you've got going for you."**_

"_Why are you always calling Naruto a fox boy? I know he kind of looks like one, but I thought foxes were smart. Isn't that a kind of compliment?"_

"_**Forget it you'll find out soon enough little kit." **_Shukaku grumbled a little before quieting down.

"_Hey I wasn't done talking to you. I'll have you know that Hinata is a way better friend then you and why do you insist on calling me a little kit. I'm not a child nor am I a baby tanuki"_

"_**You'll always be a child to me, little kit." **_Shukaku laughed at my obvious annoyance with the childish nickname but I dropped the matter.

"_Shukaku, do you actually like me…you know as a person."_

I waited for him to respond but the demon said nothing. I actually felt hurt by his silence. The demon wasn't exactly nice but he kind of seemed like a father the way his sand always protected me. Whenever I thanked him or asked him why he protected me the way he does, he would get quiet until I changed the subject.

"_Fine be that way." _I huffed aloud even though there was no one around to hear me. I silently watched the sun rise and when I could see signs of life on the street below I went back inside the hotel to the bed that was reserved for me and sat down. A screen separated Hinata's side of the room from mine. I could hear her soft breath and the sound of her turning in the bed. Her scent wafted over to my side of the room and I inhaled deeply. My heart started to race but I didn't understand why. I could hear Shukaku chuckle. The big jerk, if he knew what was going on the least he could do was tell me, but I wasn't going to ask. No, that would just give him another reason to call me a child.

* * *

**Sorry I know this is short and boring but it will get more exciting again. I promise... wait I take that back. No more promises because I'm a liar but it will get more exciting again. Things just had to slow down for a minute you know?**

**Anyways if you liked it let me know via review and if you hate me for being a liar and putting out a boring chapter because you have every right to you can totally let me know.**

**I still love you guys especially you Beautiful-Liar360 -Goddess of the VioletMoon**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello all you lovely people. I'm sooooo so sorry that this update is so very over due. I have been dealing with a lot lately and things aren't about to get any easier but I am going to continue this story for sure. Anyway if any of you lovely readers are wonder why I was being a bad authors and stopped writing for so long well two things happened. First found out I am preggers. Second I got bronchitis and I have just gotten over it but I am still pregnant so I'm having some bad days. Hope you bear with me I would really appreciate it.**

* * *

_Desert Stars_

_Chapter 9_

As usual Hinata was the first one to awaken in the morning. I pushed back the screen that separated us and watched as she sat up and stretched her arms up over her head. It appeared she had rested well by the contented look on her face. I like to see her at ease. When I had completely merged with Shukaku there was no need for sleep, but Hinata begged me not to leave her alone in the night. She told me that my presence comforted her and that when she was alone she had nightmares about my father and Shukaku. I don't know why but I felt ashamed when she told me this; Shukaku just laughed and said she was a smart girl. Still I had to stop lying with her in the night. My mind would become restless and Shukaku grew more blood thirsty during the night. It was not a full week after the merge that I told Hinata I could no longer sleep with her. At first, I thought she took the news well. She did not argue or beg me to reconsider, but shortly after that I began to notice that she cried in her sleep almost every night. The crying stop after a year but I would still check on her during the night to make sure she was not crying in her sleep.

"Did you have a good dream last night?"

Hinata looked at me a bit confused before blushing a dark red. I waited for her to respond but she just sat there staring at me with a horrified look on her face. Normally such a look would bother me, but I knew Hinata to well. It was clearly something interesting. I smirked mischievously and asked again, "Did you have a good dream?"

"Uh… well I- I guess…. It was a good dream." Hinata touched her pointer fingers together in her nervous way.

"It was either a good dream or a bad dream, and anything else is a waste of a dream."

"O- Okay…. It w- was a good dr- dream b- but I- I really don't want to talk about it."

"So it was dirty then?"

"No!" Hinata's face grew even redder than it was before and she shook her head furiously. I was about to laugh when she stopped and looked at me with a troubled expression.

"A- actually…. I don't know. I- Is dreaming about…. k- kissing dirty?"

At a moment like this a good friend would say no, it's natural. After all, she is at that age where girls start acting weird. That's what Jiraiya told Naruto and me, and I did find it strange. Why would she ever want to kiss someone? I couldn't wrap my mind around the idea. It was the most alien idea to me. I must have spaced out because Hinata made a sound like a hiccup and a chirp. I looked up and noticed her eyes brimming with tears.

"Don't cry, it's not dirty, I just think it's weird that you are thinking about kissing. Why would you want to do such a thing?"

Hinata still too embarrassed to speak just sat on the opposite side of the room staring out the window. "Hinata do you think you love someone?" I asked bluntly. Her head snapped in my direction before the same rosy tint dusted over her face.

"I'll take that as a yes." I said it like it was nothing but on the inside I felt angry. Why would she do something as stupid as fall in love? People who fell in love got abused, cheated, and betrayed; just like my mother. I wouldn't let it happen to Hinata too.

"G- Gaara if I tell you w-who I... like, promise you won't tell?"

For now I would pretend to support Hinata but when I figured out who she was falling for I would do everything I could to make her see he was a no good lying monster.

"I- its Na- Naruto….He's the one I like."

X-X-X-X

Naruto. Naruto. Naruto!

Seriously Hinata you had to fall for an idiot like him! I wanted to scream those words at my dear friend so badly. During training, I just stood by Jiraya watching Hinata and Naruto practice chakra control. Hinata had practically mastered it, but Naruto was struggling… as usual. While I watched Hinata bashfully give Naruto pointers on how to use his chakra I realized this wasn't just out of the blue. She must have harbored these feelings for awhile. The way she interacted with him was so timid and uncertain. I'm really an idiot for not seeing it sooner. I gritted my teeth in frustration.

"What's bothering you, the fact that you don't understand your own feelings or that fact that she didn't choose you?"

I looked up to Master Jiraya and he just laughed.

"You've been scowling ever since this morning. Naruto isn't bright enough to notice but Hinata is and I know her she blaming herself for you foul temper right now." I spared a glance Hinata's way and caught her looking at me with apologetic eyes. I brushed it off and turned my attention back to my mentor.

"What did you mean when you said that?"

"I meant exactly what I said boy. You don't understand what you're feeling right now."

I scoffed and stormed off. I knew Jiraiya wouldn't try to stop me. He knew when to give me space. I went walking along shore of the village occasionally I spotted a stone and skipped it across the water.

I was so frustrated and sometimes I thought it was because Hinata was making a horrible mistake but then I thought Naruto is actually a kind person. He would take good care of Hinata but I wanted to be the one to take care of her; she was my friend.

"_**Friend eh?"**_

"_Yes, Hinata is my friend. I should be the one to look after her."_

"_**She doesn't want just a friend little kit. She's looking for a lover now."**_

"_That's crazy she's just barely twelve years old. Kid's don't go looking for lovers."_

"_**Whatever you say, but I bet she was dreaming about kissing that dirty fox. She probably spared you a lot of the details too."**_

"Shut up!" I scream aloud.

"_**Relax little kit. If you want her we shall have her. After all she is yours is she not?"**_

"_That's right she is. She is my friend. Mine! I won't allow anyone else to have her!"_

"_**That's right. We'll make her see."**_

I plopped down in the soggy sand of the beach and threw my head back laughing. It was decided between my father and me. I was going to be the kind of man Hinata want and make her see that I was more deserving of her love than Naruto. After all, she was mine, not his. I would never let anyone take my only friend away from me even if it meant I had to become her lover. I would make her stay if that's what it took.

X-X-X-X

_Hinata's voice_

After training I noticed that Gaara still had not returned. I was beginning to worry. Even though he had never told me, I knew Gaara had a dangerous bloodlust that needed to be feed. He tried to hide it from me, but I figured it out on my own. We were still six when it happened.

_Six years ago_

"_Hinata….I can't sleep with you anymore. I can't explain it, but just please understand that I am doing this to protect you." I wanted to cry but I forced myself to stay calm. I was a Hyuuga after all. "I understand."_

_Gaara gave me a sad smiled before leaving me alone. I went to rest my head on my pillow and as soon as I was sure that Gaara had left the room I let my tears fall. I was scared and lonely. I became aware of how cold and empty the bed was without his presence. That night I wept bitterly until sleep found me._

_I don't know how late into the night or early into the morning it was when I awoke drenched in sweat. I dreamt that Gaara's father found us and took Gaara away. I was trying to catch up to them to find Gaara. I wasn't sure how but I was determined to save him. I ran for what felt like mile and all the while I could hear Gaara screaming. He was pleading for death. I finally couldn't take it anymore when I heard a demon screeching and blood began to rain from the sky. I was on the verge of tears when I awoke with a fright. I looked around the room frantically searching for Gaara when I realized he wouldn't be beside me during the night anymore. I took a few deep breathes to calm my nerves when I heard a muted thump coming from Master Jaraiya's rooms. I shuffled out of bed and tip-toed across the hall. The door was just barely cracked open but it was plenty enough space for me to peek through. _

_Just as the room came into view I caught sight of Gaara cradled up on the floor. He looked as if he was in pain. I was about to run into the room but stopped in my tracks. Gaara made a sound that was something like a growl and a screech. Master Jiraiya rushed to the redhead's side and rubbed soothing circles on his back. "Shhh I know it hurts but you mustn't make so much noise. Now feed on this and you'll feel better."_

_Gaara greedily snatched what appeared to be a rabbit from the master's hands. It was still alive squirming about when Gaara sank his fangs into poor creature. I gasped and backed away from the sight. Gaara's teeth were so strange and deformed. I felt so much fear at that moment. Then realization hit me. Gaara was trying to protect me from his inner demon. _

_After that moment I never questioned anything Gaara did. I understood that what he did was to protect people from himself and if that meant I had to sleep alone then I would, but it didn't stop the sorrow I felt in the night when I felt the absence of my friend._

It was this memory that always made me worry whenever Gaara went missing. Sometimes I feared he would run away and never return. "Master Jaraiya, do you know where Gaara went?"

"Actually I have no idea. I thought he'd be back now. Mind going to look for him? It's time we all ate."

I nodded and ran off to search for my friend.

X-X-X-X

I was beginning to panic. I searched everywhere in town that I knew Gaara liked to hide which was practically every roof top and dark ally. I returned to the hotel to find that Naruto and Master had ordered take-out and were waiting for Gaara and I to return.

"I'm sorry; I can't seem to find him anywhere."

"Oh just let him hide then. C'mon Hinata eat before your food gets cold." I felt the heat rush from my heat to my toes as Naruto bid me to join them. I almost accepted the offer but the thought of Gaara out there alone made my fluttering heart sink. How terrible he must feel when he is all alone. I shook my head and gave Naruto an apologetic smile.

"I- I'm sorry but I can't relax until I find Gaara."

Master Jiraiya gave me a nod of consent and Naruto shrugged his shoulders but grinned at me all the same. "Well hurry up so you don't have to eat your dinner cold."

I gave a quick nod and ran as fast I could to continue my search for Gaara.

X-X-X-X

_Gaara's voice_

I was heading back to the hotel when I saw a man in the distance. Our eyes locked and I nearly fell over. The man seemed to recognize me just as I recognized him because before I had time to think the man began to advance towards me. Thinking quickly I rushed into a crowd of men returning home from a day of fishing out on the sea. I looked back in time to see that the man was still tailing me. The hotel was coming into view as I trudged the street in the midst of the crowd.

I was relieved thinking that I was finally in the clear when the throng of men passed the entrance of the hotel and I was able to slip through the door but just as quickly as I had enter had I been crashed into by an unsuspecting victim. I was perfectly unscathed because of Shukaku's sand but a panic did swell within. People were present in the lobby and they had seen what I could do. I looked down at the poor soul who was unfortunate enough to run into me; it was Hinata! Too shocked to react we just stared at each other until I heard the doors of the hotel swing open and the man who had been perusing me rushed in. Our eyes met once again before the man's gaze upon Hinata, two pairs of ghostly eyes mirroring each other.

* * *

**Well there you go, chapter 9. I hope it was well worth the wait and if it wasn't I am beyond sorry. **

**Sometimes I get writers block so if any of you guys reading this story wanna throw me an thought or an idea I would gladly try to use it or incorporate it into my story. Of course I will give credit where credit is due. Also I would love some review but I read an authors note once and she said favorites say a lot more than reviews and she was right so all you guys who favorited my story thank you sooooo much. It really does say a lot.**

**As always you guys have been lovely and I love you- Goddess of the VioletMoon**


	11. Chapter 10

**Ta-Da! An update that isn't super late! Anyways I probably could have gotten this up sooner and my only excuse is LAZINESS, but I feel like no one actually missed my story. I got zero reviews, follows, and favorites last chapter which leads me to believe is was terrible. Don't be afriad to tell me its terrible. I kind of need to know that.**

* * *

_Desert Stars_

_Chapter 10_

"F- father?" I watched Hinata's eye grow wide. I looked back and forth between her and the man she had just called father. Hinata's father if I remembered correctly was a man with a stern and powerful presence, but this man was different from the one I had seen six years ago. This man's face told a story of regret, anger, sorrow, and pain. His face appeared almost crippled by all the things he was feeling. Suddenly the man dropped down on one knee and began to weep bitterly. In a flash Hinata was before him with her arms wrapped around his shoulder; silent tears streaming down her face. I was at a complete lost now. What could I do now other than stand idly by looking stupid?

"_**Boy we've been discovered! Stop standing around we need to escape."**_

Shukaku hissed in my head causing me to double over and bring my hands to the sides of my head. I heard another shrill sound, but this time it was not Shukaku, it was the receptionist who must of gotten over her initial shock and decided the best course of action was to scream and point at the monster; me. I cringed at the sound, but deep inside it felt as if her screaming was churning a burning feeling of anticipation. I had felt this many times before, it was the sick joy I felt when I saw a hare or stray cat squirming beneath me crying out for mercy that I would not deliver. At the peak of my ecstasy I would sink my deformed canines into the poor creature and drain its life away. The feeling always left me with a quick high, but the high didn't last when my lust for blood was sated and I realized what I had done.

"_**Don't fight it little kit. I can smell her blood swirling with fear. You know it would be so good to taste her, to feel her warm sweet blood sliding down our throat, to listen to her dying cries. Do it boy! Kill her!"**_

"S- Stop… it." I managed to choke the words out. They were directed at the woman. I needed her to stop screaming.

"G- Gaara?"

I turned to Hinata. Her expression appeared omniscient. She forcefully pried herself away from her father and approached me slowly. Her scent had become over powering masking the hysterical receptionist's

"Don't c- come near m- me." I started panting and growling as Shukaku roared inside my head. "Fa- father please..." I groaned as I felt my body begin to sway.

"G-Gaara… w- who are you ta- talking to?"

I looked up at Hinata with feral eyes. It was there; the scent of fear swirled in Hinata's blood. I finally broke.

X-X-X-X

_Hinata's Voice_

"Fa- Father please…"

Was I hearing him wrong or had Gaara just called to his father? In a moment of fear I looked around wildly, but only saw the terrified faces of people in the lobby. "G- Gaara… w- who are you ta- talking to?"

Gaara looked up at me with wild eyes of gold and black. I don't know what it was but the sight filled me with a terror unlike anything I had felt before. I instinctively wrapped my arms around myself, but the gesture only intensified what ever beast was aching to emerge from within Gaara. The ominous eyes that had taken the place of my Gaara's normally sky blue eyes, watched me like a cat watches a mouse. I had suddenly become this demon's prey. I felt my father's hand on my shoulder before he stepped between Gaara and me. The division angered the demon. He howled with anger, but my father stood unflinching. I can't say the same for anyone else. People in the lobby scattered about jumping through windows and using emergency exists. They fled through every available door except for the entrance where Gaara stood. The howl must have echoed through the building because a throng of people came running down stair; master Jiraiya and Naruto included.

"_**Step aside old man**_." Snarled the demon who had taken the form of Gaara

I shivered at the sinister growl that had erupted from my friend's mouth. My father still stood before me unmoved. The demon gave one last warning when it bared its teeth. The teeth which used to be normal human teeth were now deformed; protruding outward at sharp jagged angles.

"_**What's the matter Hinata? Does this form displease you?" **_The demon cackled loudly causing saliva to dribble down from the corners of Gaara's mouth. _**"Then perhaps you'd prefer I transform fully?"**_

As the demon spoke the same blue lines that had appeared on Gaara's skin six years ago began to creep along his arms and face.

"Hinata, get your fear under control!" I looked across the lobby to see Jiraiya forming hand signs. "Your fear is triggering his transformation."

It was my fault. I was responsible for causing this to happen. All I could think now was that I had to find some way to make up to Gaara. If I was stronger I would have been able to be there for him from the start but all I did was cause him suffering.

As my mind raced so did my legs. Without thinking I pushed past my father and ran straight towards Gaara. Both the demon and my father looked alarmed, but the demon regained his composure quickly and opened his arms to accept me; an evil grin plastered across his face. I had no fear now though. If Gaara was the friend I believed him to be then I would be okay.

"_**That's right little girl…come embrace your death."**_

The demon was trying to frighten me I was sure of it. My pace did not falter. I heard my father call to me in panic, but it was too late. I crashed into Gaara's body and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Please go back to the way you were." I whispered. I felt Gaara's body grow tense before he relaxed and slumped forward. I looked over his shoulder to see master Jiraiya had struck Gaara in the back with the palm of his hand. We exchanged relieved expressions before I was pulled away from Gaara by my father's powerful hand. Luckily Master Jiraiya caught the unconscious Gaara before he collapsed. In a moment Naruto was at the master's side.

"Oi Pervy Sage what was that all about!?"

"Naruto, go to our room and grab only our essential supplies."

"But pervy Sage-"

"Now, Naruto!" Without anymore argument Naruto did as he was told and hurried up to room.

"Master Jiraiya?" I asked sheepishly

"Hinata, I am no longer your master. Your father has found you and it is time you returned to your clansmen."

I just stared at my master in disbelief and panic. "Wh- what about Gaara? Will he be okay? Wh- what d- did you do to him?"

"Gaara should be fine. I just placed a seal on his back to help control the One-tailed spirit within."

"N- no that's not enough. He… he needs me. I have to look after him too."

I felt my father's strong hands restraining me. I looked up and him and could see in his eyes that he wanted nothing more than to take me away from this place.

"Father, he's my friend. I'm supposed to stay with him."

"Hinata, we will be returning to Konoha tonight. For six years I believed you were dead; slaughtered by the boy you say is your friend. I cannot allow you to fall into Suna's hands again. You will return to the Hyuuga clan. It is where you've always belonged."

My father had given me his final say; his only say, on the matter and that was it. He then looked to Jiraiya. "I assume you have been hiding these two children from both Suna and Konoha. I do not appreciate the fact that you kept my daughter from home, but you also kept her from Suna and for that I will remain silent about the two fugitives you shelter."

"You have my gratitude Hyuuga Hiashi." Jiraya bow slightly and turned just in time to see three Naruto's running down stairs with sacks tossed over their backs.

"Naruto, give Hinata her bag. This is where she will be leaving us."

I felt my heart skip a beat at the realization of what was about to happen. I was going home, back to my clan and Gaara… I would never see him again.

Naruto was so shocked by Jiraiya's announcement that his two doppelgangers poofed away. He didn't want us to split up either and when he caught sight of my father a glint of fury passed over his features. I looked back at my father, but his face remained unmoved by Naruto's presence.

My bag landed at my feet with a great thud and I looked back to Naruto. He was angry, but unlike all the times before when something angered him he said nothing now. He just stood by my former master surrounded by an aura I'd never felt before. It was so familiar to Gaara's. My father picked up the bag with my things and grabbed my hand. "We are leaving now." I nodded even though I did not wish to go, but just before I left, I glanced back at Naruto and Gaara one more time.

X-X-X-X

_Gaara's Voice_

When I came to I was in an abandoned shrine. It was just like the first time I was forced to run away only this time something was wrong. I sat up and looked around the room. The shrine was in horrible condition. There was water damage to the ceiling, and the walls and floor were warped. Weed grew tall in all the corners and in holes in the floor, and the worst thing about the dilapidated structure was that it reeked of mold.

"Smells awful in here don't?"

I peered off in the darkest corner of the room to where the voice came from. It was Naruto. Even though he was on the opposite side of the room, I could feel his aura full of rage. "Where is Hinata?" I asked suddenly aware that I could not feel her presence. Even if she was outside, I would be able to tell.

"He took her away." Naruto growled. "She's gone back to that stinkin' village!"

* * *

**Well thats it for now so tell me if you liked loved or hated this chapter. I actually kind of liked this one just because Gaara was freaking out a little bit and sending Hinata back to Konoha... I had no idea that was going to happen but now Naruto is a little more invovled and you'll probably be hearing about his past soon. **

**Hope I get to hear from some of you guys in the form of a review. I like to hear your thoughts and ideas. Until then I still loves you all- Goddess of the VioletMoon.**


End file.
